Sad Love Piece
by Aznkat
Summary: A tragic story between childhood friends and best friends. Zoro and Nami become childhood sweethearts thinking nothing can hurt their love but times change and with both moving away can they keep together or will a certain blonde get in the way? ZoNa SaNa
1. Chapter 1

I'll make this short and sweet. This is my very first fic. The real name is a Sad Love Story and is originally a Korean drama. I love this story so much I'm going to put it to One Piece. I'm going to put only the first chapter for now and if I get enough reviews I'll continue. If you want to see the actually video of the actual story go to http://www .youtube .com/watch ?vFxJUk86 48QI&mode related& search just remove the spaces.

I do not own anything to do with One Piece or Sad Love Story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roronoa Zoro is a ten year old boy and riding his bike home from school.

"Hey you son of a whore!"

He looks over to see Bellamy, a kid in his class, and behind him are Sarquiss and 2 more of his lackeys.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard what I said, your father ran off and you have your mother's name." He shakes his head and Sarquiss shoves him.

"Okay that's it!" Zoro starts punching at Bellamy, but he runs off and makes the other three guys fight him. The fight ends up in playground filled with sand. Even though it's three against one Zoro is winning until Bellamy kicks sand into his eyes. While Zoro is blinded Bellamy and the others start kicking him until they get bored and walked away.

Zoro is left sitting there with a bloody nose and lip. He looks up to see a little girl standing by the swings. She has orange hair and is just standing there doing nothing.

"What are you looking at?" He takes off his shoe and throws it at her.

The girl doesn't even flinch when the shoe was coming toward her. When she gets hit she falls to the ground hard.

A woman comes up screaming," What the hell are you doing you little bastard!" She runs to the little girl and picks her up and walks her away in the other direction. When they were out of sight Zoro goes up to pick up his shoe and sees a necklace on the ground. He picks it up and sees it's engraved with the name, Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro rides his bike past his mother's club to see her getting yelled at by a random customer. Even though the customer is cussing and yelling at her she still keeps her composure. She tells the bartender behind her to get all the liquor they had.

"What?!" he was surprised and wondering just what could the owner want the liquor for.

"Now!"

He goes into the bar and comes back with his arms full of glass bottles. She grabs each bottle and throws them onto the pavement.

The customer just stands in awe saying," What the hell is she doing?"

After all the bottles have been broken the owner walks up to the customer and says, "I, Nico Robin, would mix in poison, but never water."

The angry customer throws his money onto the ground and leaves.

Robin looks up and sees Zoro, on his bike, just looks past her and goes behind the club to his home.

Zoro goes in and sees that his food is already on the table. He's about to start eating until Robin comes in.

"What kind of dumb person goes around getting beat up on his birthday? Why do you always get into fights?"

"They called me a son of a whore!"

"What did you say? What kind of a person would call you that?!"

"Well I am!"

Robin gets so angry that she slaps him. Zoro sits until he can't take it any longer and runs out. He gets onto his bike and rides across the train tracks and to an old house where no one knows of it besides him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The woman and the little girl walk into the club and bar. The woman walks up to one of the bartenders, the one with black curly hair and a long nose, and asks him,

"I've been told that your in need of a singer, well I've been singing in clubs since I was 12."

"Okay, uh, I'll ask the owner if she can hear you sing. By the way my names Usopp."

"Oh yeah, my names Bellemere, nice to meet you."

Usopp walks behind the club to the house where he lives and sees Zoro's mother, Robin.

"What do you need Usopp?"

"There's this lady here that wants to be our new singer…."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Robin says that you can sing here, but she needs to hear you first," said Usopp. He sees Bellemere agreement and points her to the dressing room so she can change. Usopp walks over to the little girl he sees sitting down. He holds up a chocolate bar to her.

She doesn't move.

"What's wrong? Do you not like chocolate?"

"Yes, I do."

Bellemere comes running up, "What are you doing?"

"I was just offering her some chocolate."

"Nami's been blind ever since she was a little girl!"

"Oh my god. I'm very sorry. Bellemere, Robin wants you on stage now."

"Oh okay." She starts to walk onstage and she starts singing.

_Appearing like a rainbow and taking me in your arms,_

_You make me hot and wet like vodka._

_So you feel the countenance directed towards you?_

_No matter what others say, my heart is yours only._

After Bellemere was done she walked up to Robin and Usopp.

"So how do you think I did?"

_The audience liked her, but one of the backup dancers told us you can't sing and try to make up for it with you tacky dancing. _And though Usopp was thinking it he had no courage to speak his mind. "You did pretty well, what do you think Robin?"

"Go unpack, the room is behind that door." She points over to back area.

"Is the room clean? I just hate messy rooms."

"Go clean it yourself, and then it will be clean." And then Robin just walks off.

"Oh. So cold!" she walks over to Nami and takes her hand and starts walking off to their new home.

Robin walks to her room and slides open the door to see Zoro, still with a bloody lip and nose, sleeping. She walks over and grabs a blanket and pulls it over her sleeping child.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Bellemere had taken Nami to school.

"Vice Principal, please, there are no specials schools anywhere near here and I can't just leave her at home when she's supposed to be studying. Don't worry before she went blind she was an honor student at her school. Please?"

"I'll study hard. I really want to go to school, sir."

"Though we've never had a case like this before, I will allow it. I will get your teacher to escort you to your class."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(A/N: Miss Valentines Day will be known as Valerie Dain. Enjoy!)

Zoro was sitting down in his seat trying as hard as he could to try not to beat the face of Bellamy and his buddies who were annoying him. The students saw the teacher coming in and they all ran to their seats. Zoro looked up to see his teacher bringing a girl with him, the one he threw his shoe at yesterday.

"Class, this is Nami, she can't see so I need you all to help her, ok?"

"Yes, Teacher."

"It's very nice to meet you. Let's be good friends."

After school Zoro got on his bike and was about to head over to his secret house. A girl in his class came running up to him.

"What do you want Valerie?" he wasn't in the mood to put up with her.

"Zoro, I got something for you for your birthday!"

"I don't need it."

"Open it up." She opened a box to see ginseng. "You can eat it plain or put it in tea. My mom says it will help you grow big and strong."

"Then you eat it." He pushed the box away from him.

She put it in his bike basket and left. "Happy Birthday!"

Zoro was just about to go until he heard his teacher. "Zoro!" He looked back to see his teacher with that Nami girl. "Since you two live in the same residence I want you to bring her here and take her home everyday."

Though Zoro agreed he thought to himself that he didn't want to drag this girl on his bike just because she was blind. Halfway on his way home with Nami he stopped.

"Get off, I'm not going to the same place you are."

"Fine. Then go. I'll go home by myself."

"Wait." He grabs into his pocket and puts the necklace in her hand. Before she can realize what's in her hand he rides off, past the solitary tree and to his secret house. Once he got inside he grabbed his guitar and started strumming chords. He thinks about what he's playing and writing numbers for each chord he writes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro saw on his way home that Nami was still walking home, even though she had been left to walk an hour earlier. Nami was walking across the tracks, but before she was able to get fully across the tracks the railroad crossing signs started ringing. Nami wasn't able to hear where she was going and she didn't know where she was and was looking around.

Zoro is stunned for a second, but immediately got off his bike and ran towards Nami. Before Zoro could get to her the train had already passed where he was. When the last of the train had passed he saw that a random pedestrian had already grabbed her away from the tracks. Nami thanked him and starting walking home again.

Zoro had grabbed his bike and started following Nami on foot. Zoro passed by Valerie's mom's beauty salon and Mrs. Dain was sweeping outside.

"Zoro, where did you get that ginseng?"

"Valerie gave it to me."

"That little brat, I'm sorry but Valerie took that from me. It's for her father. Could I have it back please?"

"Yeah, just take it." Before she was able to thank him, she saw he had already started running after Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Nami had decided to go first without Zoro. Zoro didn't realize until he saw that Nami was already at school. Once he got inside he was right next to Nami and the teacher came in and saw them two together.

"Oh, Nami. I see you came with Zoro."

Zoro stared at Nami, scared of what she was going to say to the teacher.

"Yes, he brought me here."

"Thank you Zoro."

In the classroom, Nami sat down and started to get out her classroom supplies. Bellamy sat in the front of her and started making faces in front of her face. The class was giggling throughout the entire embarrassment. Nami picked up her notebook and hit Bellamy.

"You!" he put up his hand to hit her, but stopped.

"Oh, was it you, Bellamy? I thought there was an annoying fly around me. Sorry."

The class started laughing at him. Bellamy couldn't take it and left.

After school, Zoro didn't immediately leave, but waited near the door to look for Nami. He spotted her and walk in front of her.

"Get on."

"Is it you, Zoro? It's okay. I can go by myself"

"Do whatever you want then." Zoro rode off angry from her stubbornness. At his secret house he got out his guitar and started playing a song he had written a couple weeks ago. Outside he noticed that it had started to rain. He knew that Nami was still out there.

He got on his bike to go look for Nami. In the road he saw Nami, with no umbrella, walking slowly home. It had almost looked like she was crying.

"Hey, get on."

"Zoro?"

"Idiot! Get on, it's raining!"

She smiled and happily got on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had started raining harder and it was getting harder and harder to pedal his bike. He stopped under a tree.

"Hey, get off. We'll start going again once the rain stops."

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"I just saw you on the way."

"Do you want to listen to some music? This is my favorite song."

He takes the headphone and puts it in his ear.

_L is for the way you look at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone can mean to me._

_Love is the all that I can give to you._

Zoro gets both of his hands and puts them over Nami's head. Though she can't see it he was smiling.

_Love was made for me and you..._

From then on Zoro always brought Nami to and from school. Both of them were enjoying it. Zoro started to look Nami more than he actually realized. Valerie had been seeing this and was thinking about how the stupid blind girl was stealing her man. When they would ride home they always listened to the song called "L-o-v-e" together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day at PE class the students had just did the first of their morning exercises. Next they had to partner up with someone and lock arms with each other. Then they had to pick each other up. Zoro and Nami had picked each other and seemed to enjoy it. Off in the distance Valerie was glaring at both of them.

"What are you doing?' Bellamy asked her then pushed her.

"Go away!" she shoved him down to the ground.

Afterwards they all went to the long strip of outside water fountains. Zoro put Nami's hands in front of the water.

"Here, wash your hands." Zoro bent down to take a drink of water once Nami had finished washing her hands. Nami had also gotten down without her knowing how close she was to Zoro. Their lips never touched, but Zoro was still surprised when he saw her in front of her.

All the other students had saw this and started to chant, "They kissed They kissed!"

Valerie was standing there gasping. Bellamy said, "Oh are you two going out now?"

"What?" Zoro was surprised and couldn't think of anything to say.

Other students started making up stories about them two. "They're always dating while riding the bike!"

"He's going out with the blind girl"

"He's going out with the blind girl"

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, are you crazy? Why would I go out with her? I'm only taking her around because I feel sorry for her!"

"Hey, Nami. Zoro said he doesn't like you!" _Now I can have him all to myself_ .

Nami couldn't believe what she had heard. All she could do was look down and walk off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere was sitting in the bar enjoying a cool glass of beer.

"Ah this is so much better than where I was before!"

Usopp had just put down the phone when he said, "Bellemere, your last employer, Genzo, called."

"Oh, Genzo? What about him?"

"He said that Alvida was coming. Run."

"Al- Alvida?!" Bellemere ran to her room and started packing everything in sight. She stopped. _What about Nami? What do I do about Nami?_

Usopp ran to the door. "What's wrong? Why are you so scared?!"

"Usopp, take care of Nami until I get back!"

"What are you talking about?" Before they got an answer Bellemere had already run off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After school Zoro walked his bike up to Nami.

"Come on, get on."

She didn't say anything and walked on.

"Nami, what's wrong with you?"

"You said you're only doing this out of pity. I'm going to go on my own."

Zoro was getting angry and rode off. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" But he stopped and watched Nami walk past him. He got off his bike and started to walk behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the club some strange people had arrived. A skinny woman in a luxurious fur coat, but with a stripper kind of feel to it.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Usopp asked.

"Bellemere's here isn't she?" One of the lackeys behind her started playing with the pool table beside him. "Audrey! Where are you? Your senior is here!"

"Answer me! Who are you people?"

"Tell Bellemere to come out here right now. Let's see what the face of a person who ran off without paying another;s money looks like."

"She's not here, so you can leave."

"Oh she's not here is she?" She made a motion behind her. She and her lackeys started going to the back. The lackeys went to each of the rooms kicking everything and calling out Bellemere's name.

"She's really not here. Go, or I'll call the police!" though what he said was brave it didn't sound nowhere like brave.

"Hey, Long Nose! Shut your mouth before I rip your nose out."

"Yes, sir." And he closed his mouth.

"That slippery little bitch." She kicked a random object and left the room and headed to the club.

As Alvida left the room Zoro and Nami had just walked in.

"Zoro, Nami! Nami you're in big trouble. What trouble did your aunt cause?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey! Get me some more liquor!" one of the lackeys threw the empty glass to the ground.

"Hey, don't wreck anything. These people have to make a living too."

"What's all this?" they looked back to see the source of the voice.

"Robin!" Usopp was so happy to see her.

"These people came this morning and started breaking our cups! Bellemere apparently ran away after losing 30,000 dollars."

"Where did you hide Bellemere?"

"Get rid of those drunks first. They're an eyesore."

She laughed. "An eyesore? If they're an eyesore, hand over Bellemere first."

"Find her and take her. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you. But! If you get in the way of my business, then I won't hold back. Get rid of them now!"

Alvida was left stammering. She couldn't stand it and left the club stomping her way out.

Nami was in her room, trying her best not to cry. She was cleaning up what Alvida had left of her room. Her best effort was not good enough and she let the tears fall down. Zoro was watching this outside of the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the class was having lunch in the classroom.

"Zoro, they say you have to eat a lot of anchovies to grow and have strong bones."

"Then you eat it, Valerie."

"Come on, eat them. Here."

Zoro ignored her and started watching Nami eat. She was eating plain rice and she hadn't talked to him all day. Bellamy walked up behind her and was carrying a small garbage bag. He stood in front of Nami and emptied the bag onto her rice. The bag contained earthworms, and the class screamed when they saw them. Zoro sat there, thinking whether or not he should help her.

Nami put her spoon in her rice and picked up some worms too. Before the spoon reached her mouth Zoro had gotten up and hit the spoon out of her hands. He picked up the bowl and threw it in Bellamy's face. Bellamy fell to the ground and Zoro went down and started punching him. Sarquiss and the others started to punch Zoro.

Valerie ran up and started hitting them with her purse, "Don't hit Zoro!"

Zoro picked up Bellamy by his collar. "Listen well, if anyone bothers Nami from now on…" he paused and looked around, "I'll kill you. Got it?" He threw him down to the ground.

Nami made a little smile. Valerie glared at Nami.

After school Nami was standing next to the entrance. Zoro stopped on his bike.

"Sorry, because of me… Did you get hit a lot?"

After the fight Zoro had ended up with a bloody nose and lip. "I didn't get hit at all."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm good at fighting. Get on." He helped her onto the bike.

Behind them Valerie was gasping. She was furious and started crying. "Zoro, you traitor."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had stopped in the park. "Nami, come here. These are gingko leaves, try feeling them." He picked a gingko leave and put it in her hair. They had started playing in the leaves by throwing them around and up in the air. After a while they had sit down.

"Do you know why maple leaves are red, Zoro?"

"Um, why?"

"They love the sun so much, they're blushing."

"Do you know why gingko leaves are yellow?"

Nami wondered, "No, why?"

"They needed to go to the bathroom so bad that they turned yellow."

They both laid down in the leaves and started laughing. When they were crossing a ditch Nami fell and cut her knee.

"Nami, are you alright? Wait, I'm going to go get something to stop the bleeding." Zoro ran off to his secret house to get a handkerchief and bandages for Nami.

Nami was sitting in the ditch clutching her knee. A little boy in a suit walked up to her.

"Did you fall? You're bleeding a lot. Hold on." He walked up to her and wrapped his handkerchief around her knee. Zoro ran up to see that someone had already helped Nami.

"Sanji! Your father is looking for you. Let's go." He got up and followed his butler. He turned around and smiled at Zoro. Zoro didn't have the same hospitality and frowned at him. He walked down into the ditch to Nami and dropped his handkerchief to the ground.

"I see someone already helped you."

"Yeah, some kid just a little while ago."

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go." He grabbed her hand and picked her up to her feet. They both got on his bike and headed home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji bowed to the picture of his late mother. His father, sister, and butler were behind him in a temple.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro and Nami arrived in front of their home and were about to go inside until they heard a familiar voice.

"Bellemere, where are you? Your senior is here!"

They heard Usopp, "Why did you come again?!" One of the lackeys grunted and slapped his head.

"We're here to take her niece at least, instead of Bellemere."

"What are you going to do with a girl who can't even see?"

"That's up to me. I'm probably just going to sell her."

"Do whatever you want. They're not my family anymore."

Both Zoro and Nami were surprised.

"Robin!" Usopp walked away and passed the entrance Zoro and Nami were standing at. Zoro grabbed Nami's hand and ran off. He brought her past the solitary tree and to his secret house.

"Where are we going?"

"To my secret place. No one else knows about it. Are you tired?"

"Just a little."

Zoro grabbed her walking stick and grabbed her hand.

"You don't need the stick anymore. Hold my hand." They both smiled.

Zoro and Nami entered his secret house.

"Here come in. Watch you step."

"How did you find this place?"

"Someone used to use it as a workplace, but it's been empty for a couple of years."

"It's really nice."

"You're the first one to come here."

Nami smiled, but she stopped short because of the temperature.

"It's cold isn't it?" Zoro took off his jacket and put it on Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mrs. Dain walked into Robin's club and walked up to the counter.

"Is Bellemere still missing?" she asked to one of the dancers.

"She can't come even if she wanted to."

"She's out her mind! 30 thousand?!"

Usopp came running from the back. "Robin, Robin! Zoro and Nami haven't come back yet!"

It was already night and Robin started to worry for both the children.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had started a fire in the fireplace of the house.

"Come over here. It should get warmer soon."

Nami scooted closer and accidentally knocked over the guitar nearby.

"A guitar? Do you know how to play?"

"Just a little. I'm not good."

"Try it. I want to hear you play."

He grabbed the guitar and started playing the notes he had composed of earlier. They were only played by one string each, but it still gave a romantic simplicity. Nami smiled the entire time he played.

"Wow, it sounds great. What's the name of that tune?"

"It doesn't have one."

"Why not?"

"I wrote it."

"Really?"

"It's not done yet. I'll let you hear it once it's done." They smiled together and watched the fire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin and Mrs. Dain were standing outside the club. They saw Usopp running towards them.

"I couldn't find them anywhere. Where could they have gone?"

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Mrs. Dain sounded really worried.

Robin didn't say anything, but was really worried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami had fallen asleep on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro continuously stoked the fire to keep warm. He looked over at Nami.

"Nami."

…

"Nami."

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes."

She could barely get her eyes open.

"This is too much. Let's go back."

She barely got out the words, "No, we can't."

"Why not? You're sick."

"If we go back, we have to part. Your mom said she'll make us leave."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He stood up and tried to pick up Nami also, but she fell to the ground.

"Nami! Nami! Wake up!"

…

"Nami! Get up!"

…

"NAMI!"

He got up all his strength and put Nami on his back and started running home. He struggled the entire way. The entire time he called Nami's name. She didn't respond. He fell but didn't let Nami hit the ground.

"Nami! You'll be all right. Don't get sick!"

He was crying and out of breath, but still kept going, determined to get Nami home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The telephone rang at the club and one of the dancers picked it up.

"Hello? Bellemere?!"

"Hey, is everything okay there?"

"How could anything be okay? Come back right now. Nami's disappeared!"

"What?! Nami?"

"Yeah, we've been looking for her, but…" Robin walked up and grabbed the phone.

"Where are you?!"

Bellemere got scared and hung up the phone.

Usopp came running up to Robin.

"Robin, the kids are coming outside." They all ran outside to see Zoro with Nami on his back. Nami was unconscious and Zoro looked liked he was going to fall over. Usopp ran to Zoro.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"Don't touch her."

"Why? You look like you're going to faint."

"Don't touch her!" He walked right in front of Robin. He barely got out "I won't fight anymore."

"What?" She saw that Zoro was crying.

"I'll study hard, too."

"What are you talking about?!"

"So…So… don't send Nami away."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't send Nami away, Mom!" Zoro cried. He had Nami on his back while she was unconscious.

Robin walked to him, "Put her down and talk."

"No! Then you're going to send her to the bad people… Promise me. I'm not going to put her down until you promise me. Don't send Nami away!" He couldn't control his crying. Robin didn't say anything, but then sighed.

"I promise. Put her down."

Zoro looked behind him at Nami, sleeping. Then he fell unconscious and to the ground. Usopp and Robin ran to both of them.

"Nami!"

"Zoro!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that week Alvida and his goons had left with their money that was paid by Robin. Zoro and Nami had run together under their sole tree before going to their secret house. It was sinter so there was snow everywhere.

"It feels great now that it's snowing." Nami said cheerfully.

"You'll catch a cold again like this." Zoro said.

"Oh, yeah. My aunt said she'll never gamble again."

"Really?"

"Until she pays back the money your mom lent her, she said she'll work hard."

"Then that means we won't have to part, right?"

They both entered their secret house. Inside Zoro picked up his guitar and started playing notes for Nami. While he was playing they only smile with each other. Once he was done he put down his guitar.

"You completed it. It sounds really cool." Nami said.

"I'll give you this tune. It's a gift."

"Really? Oh, no…. I don't have anything to give t you."

"It's all right."

Nami reached behind her neck and unlatched her necklace with her name on it. "This."

"This is yours, though."

"From now on, what's mine is yours, since we're going to be together." She put the necklace onto Zoro. He grabbed the necklace himself and looked at it. Nami picked up her hand and put it on Zoro's face. He looked up, surprised.

"I'm curious what your face looks like. Can I touch your face?" He smiled and nodded. She took her hand and started lightly touching his face.

**8 YEARS LATER **

Both Zoro and Nami were in their secret house. Nami had been continuing to feel every part of Zoro's face to see what he looked like in her perspective.

"I wish I could see you for just one day."

"Just one day?"

"Yeah, just one day would be enough. I'd see the sunrise, go to the market and buy some snacks. Then I'd see a movie and I'd go to the beach and watch the sunset. I'd stay until the stars came out." She had been done seeing Zoro and had sat in Zoro's lap cuddling up to him.

"Don't you want to see me?" Zoro looked like he was both disappointed and pouty.

"No."

"I'd better go home." He started to get up.

"Wait, your face will be the first thing I see when I open my eyes. So you would have to be with me then. Or else I might not recognize you."

"You'll recognize me." He smirked. "I'll be the handsomest man there."

"Liar. I'll recognize you because my hands will remember you." She put up her hands to see his face again. He grabbed onto her hand.

She gasped,"Your hands are so cold. I should knit you some mittens soon."

"Can you finish them by Christmas?" He reached back and grabbed his guitar.

"Can you finish your song this Christmas?"

"Great music is not written quickly."

"You'll let me hear it this Christmas, won't you?"

"If you give me the mittens."

He looked out the window. "Oh, It's snowing!"

"Really?"

He grabbed Nami's hand and brought her outside. Outside the house Zoro had some fun and jumped around the snow yelling out in joy. He picked up snow from the ground and threw the pile over Nami's head. He ran behind Nami and hugged behind her and picked her up.

He grabbed her hand and brought her under the sole tree in front of the house. He picked her up by her waist and started swinging her around in the snow.

"Your hands are icy!" Nami gasped. She cupped his hands into hers and breathed warm air into his icy hands. She then put his hands into her jacket's pockets. She moved in closer to Zoro.

Zoro stared into Nami's eyes for awhile. He drew in closer to Nami to kiss her, but she didn't know. He was and inch away from her face when snow from the tree above fell onto Zoro's head. He looked up to the sky. "You're cruel."

"What?" Nami was so confused.

"Nothing…" He ran to the side of the tree overlooking the lake.

"Where are you going?"

He yelled to the lake. "NAMI!"

"Yeah?"

He looked at her and yelled even louder. "NAMI!"

"Yeah?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU SEE! I'LL MAKE YOU SEE MY HANDSOME FACE!"

"I can't hear you!"

He looked directly at her. "Nami! You look pretty from the distance."

They couldn't stop smiling at each other. Zoro ran behind her and picked up both of her hands and swung her arms around.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How can I not have earned $30.000 in 8 years?" Bellemere was being a drama queen with Robin again.

"Have you forgotten about the advances I gave you?" She sounded as she didn't seem to care.

"Give me a raise, so I can at least buy food!"

"You have money to gamble, but none to buy food?"

"W-when did you see me gamble?"

"How ungrateful you are!" She walked off.

"Did you see me gamble? You're being really cruel!"

Robin saw that Zoro and Nami had walked in together. They were holding hands. Zoro saw his mother's face and let go of Nami's hand.

"You're heartless! I've brought in a lot of business!"

Nami walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Bellemere, stop it."

"I can't stop it! I'm tired of paying off debts!"

Zoro walked into his room still could hear Nami trying to calm down Bellemere.

"How long are you going to be at her beck and call?!"

"Mom!"

"Come to your senses! You'll be a senior soon. How much longer are you going to waste you time taking care of her?"

"It's not a waste of time. I know what I'm doing."

Robin grabbed a bottle from her cupboard and took a pill.

"What's that?"

"Something I take when I'm stressed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere had been lying on the ground while Nami had been knitting a mitten. It had a smiley face on it, but had no fingers besides the thumb. Bellemere shot up instantly from the floor.

"Do you like Zoro that much?"

"Why do you take after me when it comes to men and not your mother?"

"I must be your daughter, Bellemere.

"What? You're going to ruin my chances of getting married!" Nami laughed.

"Where's my perfect man? Maybe he's dead?"

"Bellemere!"

"Oh, I'd better go out and sing to survive!" She got up and sung some random tunes and walked out the door. Nami felt nook and cranny of the mitten to check if she had messed up anywhere.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was in his room where he was finishing Nami's song, but with actual notes, chords, and rhythms. There was a knock at his door. It opened and what came through the door was a mitten.

"Hi, I'm Smiley Mittens. Smile after seeing me when you're stressed. You're a bad person if you get angry and fight."

Zoro couldn't help but smile. He got off his chair and went to the door. The door was all the way open to reveal Nami.

"See if it fits." She handed it to Zoro who put it onto his right hand.

"My hand isn't a bear paw! It's too big!"

"I'd better make it smaller." She reached for the mitten.

He pulled away. "No way, I'm keeping it."

"But I only finished one side."

"It's mine."

"I was going to give it to you for Christmas. Okay, then don't talk back to your mom. It upsets her."

"All right, nagger."

"Bye. Sleep well" She closed the door.

Zoro got onto his desk and stared at his new mitten under the desk light.

When Nami was in his room she picked up her knitting needles and started on the left hand.

They both constantly thought of each other while they were creating their presents for each other for Christmas. Both of them couldn't stop smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Zoro was at his high school. He hadn't taken off his mitten at all. In the halls stared at it constantly. He walked into to his classroom.

"Hey, you son of a whore!" He knew where that came from.

"Aren't you tired of calling me that?" he tried to walk off, but Bellamy stuck out his leg and tripped Zoro. He didn't trip over, but he did stumbled. He looked at his right hand and his urge to fight went away.

"They're here!" All the students, who were all guys, ran to the window. Except for Zoro. Outside the all girl marching band were practicing outside.

"Hot legs!"

"Look at Valerie's legs!"

"Hey, hey, hey, she's mine." Bellamy said.

Valerie was at the front of the band leading the entire thing. Over the actual band's playing the hooting of the guys could still be heard.

Bellamy was outside the window. "Valerie, you're mine!"

"Creep!" she yelled back.

After school, Zoro was walking through the empty hallways. In the distance he heard a piano being played. It was LOVE, their song. He followed to where the sound was coming from. He knew who was playing. He looked into a room to see that it was Nami playing the piano. She was humming along to her playing.

Zoro stood outside the doorway and listened the entire time she played, smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had taken Nami to a local noodle shop. Zoro set up the food for Nami.

"Radish on the right and kimchi on the left…"

"…Chopsticks on my right and water next to them."

"You knew that without my telling you."

"Egg." She said.

"You're weird. I don't like the egg white because it's slimy." He gave her the egg white of the boiled egg.

"No, you're the weird one. I don't like the yolk because it's dry."

"It's good."

Valerie came in the door and into the restaurant.

"Zoro!"

"Oh, Valerie!" Nami greeted cheerfully.

She didn't answer. "Zoro, we're having a parade and you have to come!"

"We should go Zoro!"

"Why would you come when you can't even see?"

"Valerie!"

"I'll see you at the parade!" she walked and sat with her friends at a different table.

"Let's eat."

Valerie looked scornfully at Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four. The pine tree! Am I right?"

"Oh, you're good!"

"And if I take 50 more steps, I'm at our hideout. And if I turn around, Zoro's behind me!" She jumped into his arms and was almost close to his face. They were both speechless. Zoro then smiled and picked up Nami by her waist and started swinging her around. They ran together towards to their hideout.

Inside Nami sat down while Zoro finished decorating his 4 foot Christmas tree.

"All done."

"We're going to have a party here this Christmas, right? If we are then you have to let me hear your song."

"Don't worry. Just knit your mitten."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"All right, okay, okay." He grabbed her pinky with his own. He took out his necklace from under his shirt and rub his thumb over her name. "Nami."

"Yes?"

"I was just reading the letters on the charm."

"I'm not going to finish your mittens if you keep teasing me."

"All right, all right."

She continued reading the Braille book in her lap.

"Hey." He said.

… She didn't respond.

Shoving her, he said "I'm not teasing this time." She started laughing. "How do you read this?" He took her hand and his own and started rubbing them over the Braille. She started reading it.

"I…Love…You." He jerked his hand of the book, surprised. She started to giggle.

He put his face into his hands. He was serious. "I'm not ready to say those words yet. How could a girl use those words so lightly? Dang."

"You!" She started slapping all over Zoro. She was still laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it some serious thought." He ran to the window. He breathed onto the window so he could write on it.

"What are you doing?"

He had written "I Love You" in Braille onto the window. He had done it so even when it got warmer his prints were still on the window and it could still be seen. "There's something I've wanted to say to you so I wrote it on the window."

"What did you write?"

He looked over at his own work and thought about it. He couldn't say it out loud, so he mouthed "I Love You" to her.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said it."

"Whatever. Let's go home before your mom scolds you."

"Okay, nagger." He looked at the words again. "Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in dowtown Sanji was on his motorcycle on his way to his father's cell phone company. Tonight he was gunning it because he was late. Really he just wanted to speed up, but he gave himself an excuse. He got off his black bike that also matched his soon and casually walked into the building.

Inside the cell phone company Zeff, Sanji's father, was having a very important meeting introducing a cell phone design and blueprints. Next to him was his right hand man, Kohza, and his assistant, Porsche. While everyone was talking Sanji came in and sat in the empty seat right next to Zeff. Just then the presenters brought out the model and everyone stood clapping. Sanji didn't seem too enthusiastic. Afterwards Zeff was going around greeting his workers with Kohza and Porsche following him.

"Where did he go?"

"He's over there." He pointed to the section where he was surrounded by girls and giving all of them Champaign. Zeff looked frustrated.

"Oh come on; let us see your phone!" One of the girls had said.

Sanji brought out the phone from his jacket pocket. "Right here."

Porsche walked up to him. "The CEO's looking for you."

"Is he?" He walked right up to him. "Were you looking for me?"

"Did you come here to show me you're not interested in working at the company? I told you to look at the forest, but you're only interested in the flowers!"

"I was doing market research. Kids nowadays want the most expensive cell phones, even if they can't afford them. You got that, you shitty dad?"

Kohza stepped in, "They want the latest, even if they have to pay. Our research shows that 80 of women in their twenties would buy our phone."

"That's 20 higher than our competition. Business is like war. Chatting with girls is not considered market research."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sanji left and arrived home. He stepped into his sister's where Vivi was painting.

"Hey, did you come back with Dad?"

"I was thrown out."

"Why?"

"You should have an art exhibit."

"How was the presentation?"

"It was all right. It was full of pretty girls. What are you looking at me like that? They hired hot models."

"You shouldn't even have gone."

"You should've gone with me."

"Dad would have been uncomfortable if I was there. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I miss Mom."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day at the parade Zoro and Nami arrived to see Valerie practicing with her marching band.

"Valerie!" Zoro called.

"Oh, Zoro! Why did you come, Nami?"

"Valerie." Zoro was getting a little mad at her.

Even thought there were harsh airs around her Nami still sounded cheerful. "I want to cheer you on even though I can't see.

Valerie walked up to the other side of Zoro and grabbed his arm. "You have to stay until the end, okay?

"Hey! You sure are busy." Everyone looked up to see that it had come from Bellamy. "You have your blind girlfriend, and the other one's a spare."

"What?!" He started to go towards Bellamy.

"Zoro! Don't!" Nami stopped him.

"Valerie, don't you have any pride? You're never anything but second best to him. So come to me instead."

"I'd rather be his second best than with a creep like you!"

"You!" He grabbed her arm, hard.

"Let go."

"Just take care of your blind girlfriend."

"Let go, or I'll break it."

"Oh look whose trying to be the big hero."

Zoro shoved him down to the ground. Before he could do anything Nami held his arm tighter.

"Zoro, let's just go home." They left, leaving Bellamy on the ground and Valerie was standing next to him.

"You're no match for Zoro!" She walked off and joined her band.

As Bellamy was getting up, Sarquiss, Eddy, and Ross came with food.

"Dang! Valerie is hot!"

Bellamy kicked down Sarquiss. "Why did you just come here now?!" The other two went down to help him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro and Nami had gone to the game booths. Zoro had picked up a pellet gun to shoot down a prize.

"Did you get it?"

"One more try. I'm getting the teddy bear for you." He shot the gun and got it right on target. "Yeah!"

"Did you get it?"

He received the teddy bear and gave it to Nami.

"Wow! It's so big!"

In a car nearby Sanji and Vivi were on their way to the temple to visit their Mom. Sanji looked outside and saw Zoro and Nami laughing with their new teddy bear.

"Vivi, you want one?"

"It's all right." They drove off while Zoro and Nami started on their way home. At the temple, Sanji rolled her sister into the temple, but did not stay inside himself. He didn't was to see his mom because of what she had done.

"Sanji! Aren't you going to pay your respects to Mom? Please?"

Sanji went in and lit and incense and set it in front of the picture of his mom.

"Isn't Sanji getting more attractive? He's becoming a lot like you, Mom."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro and Nami walked across the train tracks towards home when Nami realized something was missing. "Oh my goodness! I think I left the teddy bear on the bench."

"I'll go get it, so stay right here."

"Okay!"

Zoro ran back to the bench where they had sat before. He saw that the bear was there and picked it up and started to run back to Nami. Before he was able to cross the railroads tracks the warning lights came on and the road blocks had come down. Across the tracks he smiled to see Nami standing around where he had left her. His smile left when he saw Bellamy and his goons come from around the corner. He wanted to go across the tracks, but the train had already passed in front of him.

Bellamy saw his chance and went for it. "Shall we go somewhere and have a good time?" He grabbed onto Nami's and she tried to get free, but she failed.

On the other side of the train Zoro was waiting patiently as best as he could. When the train had finally passed by he didn't see anyone on the other side.

**Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and band. Thanks for those that have actually reviewed to this it makes this feel all the better. Sorry for the out of characterness for Zoro and Nami. The reason is because I want this to be closest to the original and those characters match the most without changing the storyline or sex of the characters. I will finish this story and again thanks for the reviews I hope I get more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro ran forward frantically looking for Nami. He ran by two kids playing and he stopped. "Did you see some boys take a girl?"

"We did. They went that way."

He ran toward the way the girl was pointing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was nighttime and Bellamy had his own secret place where he had brought Nami. It was an old abandoned iron warehouse. Inside were only a sofa and an old bin with fire inside and some old iron bars left behind.

"Sit down!" He threw Nami down onto the sofa. "Why aren't you cooperating when we just want to have a good time?

"Where am I?"

"Can't you see? Forgot … you can't see!" he waved his hands in front of her face.

Sarquiss was laughing along with the others. "She can't see! Hahaha!" They all started waving their hands in front of her face.

"Do you want to work? I hear the massage parlor is looking for a blind masseuse."

She got up, but Bellamy grabbed her. "Hey, hey. What are you doing?"

"She wants to leave! Hahaha Make it worth our while!" He brought out some beer bottles and cigarettes. Bellamy grabbed Nami's mouth and tried to pour some down her mouth. She pushed him away and bottled shattered on the ground. Bellamy stood up and slapped Nami.

"Heh, you're prettier when you're angry." Nami felt so helpless and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She shoved Bellamy to the ground. Eddy grabbed a hold of her, but she still tried to struggle. Bellamy got up and slapped her again this time she fell to the ground. Eddy picked her back up again.

"Hold her, you jerk!" Bellamy grabbed at her clothes and started pulling them off. "Where are you now Zoro?! You can't even save your blind girlfriend!"

Zoro had arrived outside of the warehouse where other people had pointed out to him. He was breathing hard and stopped. He had been running for a couple hours straight. He started running again when he heard Nami screaming for him.

"ZOROOOOOO!!!!"

"I said hold her!"

Zoro ran in and stopped and saw Nami with four guys around her undressing her. He dropped the teddy bear he had been holding onto. He ran and picked up an iron bar and slammed into Bellamy's face. He tried striking the others, but one of them had punched him in the face. He fell, but only to his knees, stopping himself from falling all the way. His glove that was in his pocket had fallen out into the dirt, but Zoro didn't notice. He got back up and swung the bar into Eddy. He ran over to Nami and took her hand and put her behind her. He swung blindly in front of him to be able to get out, but it didn't work. He kicked Eddy behind him, but before he could put his foot down he was punched by Sarquiss. He completely fell to the ground. Nami screamed for him. Zoro tried to get up, but was kicked in the face by Ross.

Sarquiss picked him up and held him. Ross punched him into the wall and they each punched him and kicked him. Ross and Eddy grabbed each of his arms and Zoro was barely standing up. Sarquiss had picked up the iron bar he had been previously been using. He struck Zoro as hard as he could across the chest. He fell from both of their grips and fell into the sand. Nami had been crying and screaming throughout the entire fight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All 5 of the guys had been taken to the hospital. Zoro was the only one who was conscious. He had won his fight and was bandaged in the hospital. Robin had walked into the room where she heard some woman screaming over Bellamy.

"Does it hurt? All you all right? Bellamy!

Robin looked into Zoro's eyes and he too made eye contact, but broke away instantly.

"Are you the thug's mother? What are you going to do about my son? What are you looking at? Is your son going to come to his senses only after I put him behind bars, huh?"

"Do you think your son will be all right if my son goes to jail?"

"What?"

"I know my son well. He wouldn't have fought your son for no reason. You must know your son's a jerk. He assaulted a blind girl, so I can imagine how he treats you.

"What did you say?!"

She sighed and threw an envelope at her. "Here, take it and leave, or press charges. I'm not giving it to you because I'm afraid. I just don't want to ruin your kid's future."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You should've woken me up! What hospital is he in?" Bellemere screamed.

"I didn't have time to ask because she left in a hurry." Usopp said.

"I wonder what happened!"

She saw Robin come in with Nami. Bellemere ran up, "Nami! Are you all right?" She only nodded. "Those creeps! How's Zoro?"

Robin looked at her for a while and sternly asked, "I want to talk to you."

She walked into Robin's room. "I'm sorry Zoro was hurt.

"Go to Busan [A/N: A random city don't worry about what it is. I'll get you a job there, and the pay will be better."

"B-but …"

"Nami! You're still pale! Go inside and lie down." Usopp said. "What happened to those creeps? They should be punished!"

Nami didn't listen to them when she overhead her aunt.

"Why do we have to leave?! What are you saying?!"

"Zoro's coming back in 2 days, so leave before then."

"No, we can't leave! Why do we have to leave?? Why?"

"He'll be a senior soon. I can't watch him get into more trouble. Your wish is to pay your debt. You don't have to pay me back. So just leave quietly."

Nami came in crying, "Please, I'm so sorry. I won't bother Zoro again. Don't throw us out. I won't hang out with him anymore. Please let us just stay here…"

Robin couldn't look at her, but she still had her cold personality on her face. "What are you going to do when you're 20 or 30?"

"If they still like each other then…"

"Then they can get married? That's laughable! You want them to get married?"

"You're being too hard on her. She lost her parents and became blind because of me. She wasn't born blind! I'll make sure she gets her sight back or die trying!"

"I have nothing to say or to hear from you." She got up and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was in the hospital with an IV drip in him. He had a look of intense deep thought on his face. He took a hold of the IV and ripped them out of his arm. He started taking off his hospital gown.

As Zoro was walking in front of his mom's club he saw a taxi. He saw that Bellemere was shoving Nami into the taxi. Nami struggled to stay out of the taxi.

"Get in! Hurry!"

"I can't leave like this. I have to see Zoro."

_Nami…_ "Nami!"

Nami stopped. "Zoro!"

"Get in now!" She shoved her into the taxi.

Zoro started to run after the taxi. "Nami! Nami! NAMI!"

Nami reached out from the back window. Zoro was still running after them, screaming her name the entire time. He had almost fallen from his lack of breath. But he was still able to scream out,

"NAMIIIIIIIII!!!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin walked into the hospital room to see that Zoro was not in there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think she stole from the safe!" one of the dancers screamed.

"How could she really leave?" Usopp said.

Zoro just sat on the ground leaning against a pole, not paying any attention to anything they said. Robin walked up to him and shouted, "What are you doing home?!"

"Robin, Bellemere took everything in the safe!

"That's good. I won't ever see her again."

"What did you say to her, Mom?" Zoro sounded angry, but he hadn't raise his voice.

"I told her to leave immediately."

He got up and walked right up to her. "Why?? WHY??!"

"You don't know?"

"What did Nami ever do? I'm the one who got into the fight!"

"Hopeless boy. She's just a girl…"

"Nami is just a girl? And what am I? Eh, what am I? I'm a whore's son, and EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

"You!" she picked up her hand, but the dancers stopped her. Usopp held back Zoro.

"Who do you think you are, Mom?" he yelled. He shoved down Usopp and ran out.

"Zoro!"

Before they could run after them Robin felt a throbbing sensation in her chest and she fell to the ground.

"Robin!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro ran all the way to their hideout. He ran in and stopped at the doorway and looked around. He slid to the ground as he was inside. On the desk in front of him he picked up some papers lying on there. It was his music that he was going to give to her. On the top the sheet read "TO NAMI" He crumpled up the papers in his hands. Tears were streaming down his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In Itaewon Bellemere and Nami had found the apartment where her old friend lived at.

"It's been so long!"

"I know!"

"The room's not that nice is it?"

"No! This is a hotel suite!"

"Tell me, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"No, no I'm not in any trouble, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, I'll get you some stew, okay?"

"Okay."

"Nami, let's sit. Sit down."

"Bellemere, let's go back."

"Go back where? I'm done with those people."

"Then I'll go back alone." She suddenly got up, but Bellemere pulled her back down.

"What are you going to do when you get there? Do you think Zoro's mom will welcome you?"

"Bellemere…"

"I'm responsible for your blindness, but I can't stand to see you mistreated. She said it was laughable for you to marry her son! Hah!"

"Bellemere, please!"

"I said no!"

"Even if I want to die?"

"Die? Okay, die! You can die, and I'll die too. How dare you even utter that word! I'll make sure you get your sight back, and have you marry someone a lot better than him!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had fallen asleep in their hideout. He woke up to see what he had written on the window. _I Love You._ A thought had just hit him. He got up and left.

He arrived where he had fought for Nami with Bellamy. He walked in the warehouse and started looking around. He looked down to see the mitten Nami had knitted for him. It was covered in dirt, so he started wiping it off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Do you think Bellamy is going to get revenge when he gets out of the hospital?" Eddy asked.

"Of course he is because he is determined." Sarquiss said as he sunk the eight ball into the corner pocket.

Zoro had run into the room and started punching all three of them. He had lost his head and he continued beating them until they were unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin and Usopp arrived at the police station and saw inside that Zoro looked a little beaten, but the other three guys looked as if they have been through a war. Zoro couldn't make eye contact with her. She walked up to the desk.

"I'm his mother."

"This is serious; he beat those three boys pretty severely."

"Put him behind bars! He needs to suffer!" one of the mothers said behind her.

"We don't want to settle! Lock him up!"

"Please calm down" the police officer said.

"Say something! I understand you run a bar, so say something! You must plan about what you're going to do now!"

Robin walked up to the three mothers; all three of them backed up. She got onto knees. "I have nothing to say. This is all because he was born to a bad mother. Please don't ruin his future." She didn't sound sad, but she did sound sincere. Zoro didn't make a single facial expression when he heard this.

In his room, Zoro had fallen asleep and Robin got a blanket and pulled it over him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Zoro walked out and saw that Usopp was washing his face.

"Oh you're up, Zoro. Stop upsetting your mom when she's not feeling well." Zoro didn't respond he sat where he was staring into space... Usopp grabbed his arm and picked him up. "I think Nami is in Itaewon, a small district in Seoul. One of the dancers said Bellemeres's best friend lives there." Robin walked outside and Usopp jumped. "Oh, where's my shampoo?"

"You're up?" she asked.

…

"Get ready to go out. We're going somewhere."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mr. Dain had driven both of them to a city that Zoro had never seen before. They walked up to a house where a man was getting the paper. He looked up and saw Robin and stood there, stunned. He had red hair and beard.

"Say hello to your father."

Inside the house they all had sat down in the living room.

"What brings you here without calling first?"

Robin went into her purse and pulled a stack of money and set it onto the table. "This will be enough for you to raise him until he goes to college. I can't raise him at the club. You raise him."

Zoro finally looked up at her. "Mom."

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to live with me. I don't want to live with you either. You've wanted to live with your dad. So forget about everything back home, and live here with you dad." She got up and left the house.

"Robin. Robin!"

"What's all this noise?" some strange woman had come out of a room. "Huh, who's this?"

"Get back in your room, Olivia."

"What are you talking about, Saul? … What, your son? You have a son?"

Zoro couldn't stand where he was and just walked out of the house. He walked around to see his mom had actually left. He didn't care. He walked on to the road even though he didn't know where he was headed.

Saul walked out of the room to see it was empty. "Zoro? Zoro?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So where did Zoro go?" Valerie pleaded.

"We're not telling you, we promised Robin." Mrs. Dain said.

"Besides what would you do in Seoul?"

"He went to Seoul?"

"Why should you care that he went to live with his father?"

"He went to live with his father?"

"Tell her everything why don't you?"

"Where does his father live?"

"Be quiet and study if you're not going to eat!" her mom yelled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was walking down the streets of Seoul and looked at his hand to see the mitten.

_Your hands are icy! _ He remembered how she put his hands into her jacket and how he was so close to kissing her when the snow fell on his head.

Nami was in her new room knitting his other mitten.

_How do you read this?_

_I…love…you._

_I'm not ready to say those words yet. How could a girl use them lightly?_

Tears were flowing down both there faces as they had thought about each other. Later Zoro went around asking if they had either seen people that fit the description of Nami or Bellemere.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few weeks later Zoro had gotten a job working at a gas station.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"Fill it up."

Another came up to him in skates. "Welcome aboard, I'm Luffy." He held out his hand, but Zoro swung by him not even giving him a looking glance.

"50 dollars, please."

"Aw come on. Aren't you going to say hi to me?" He gave the biggest grin he could. Zoro just ran by looking through him. "Dang, why's he so secluded?"

It was almost Christmas. _All done!_

_We're going to have a party here this Christmas? If we are then you have to let me here your song._

_Don't worry. Just knit the other mitten._

_Promise?_

_Okay. Promise!_

Zoro looked at her song that he had kept with himself and then his mitten. He got up and walked to the pay phone. "Hello, Usopp. Hey, uh, have you heard anything from Nami yet?"

"Zoro! No we haven't, but when are you coming back?"

"On Christmas eve."

"Really? Uh-oh Robin's coming." He hung before Zoro could say anything else. On the window in front of Zoro he left the Braille letters for Nami. A car was honking and Zoro ran to the pump.

Inside the car was Sanji and some other girls.

"Welcome."

"Is Luffy here?"

"No. How much?"

"Fill it up."

"Okay."

Zoro filled up the car and saw Sanji flirting with all the girls in the car.

"80 dollars please."

Sanji reached into his pocket and felt that nothing was there. "Excuse me." He got out of the car. He got Zoro to walk away from the car. "I forgot my wallet. Get it from Luffy."

"I can't do that."

"Don't you know Luffy? I'm his friend."

"I'm sure the girls have money."

"How can I ask a girl to pay? Dang, you sure are inflexible. All right!" They both walked to the car, but was interrupted by Sanji's teacher.

"Sanji is that you? Are you already getting into trouble even though school's out." He looked into the car. "who are they?"

"Uh, my older sisters."

"Older sister's my butt." He pinched his cheek. "You're almost a senior at high school! Hey 20 dollars."

"Okay." Said Zoro.

"A senior in high school? You're a high school student?! Unbelievable!"

"I'm sorry, older sisters." He smirked.

She gasped and got out of the car and slapped him.

"Hey, ma'am, 80 dollars?"

She went into her car and slammed the money into his hand.

"Thanks."

She drove off in her car, leaving Sanji behind. His teacher cam up and slapped him across the head. "Just study hard, kid!" He hand the money he had to Zoro. "Keep up the good work." He got into hid car and left.

Sanji glared at Zoro, but he shrugged it off and walked away. Just then Luffy came running up.

"Hey Sanji. What'cha doing here?" His head was cocked to emphasize his confusion.

"Thanks to your shitty timing I lost some older girls because my cover was blown to that seaweed-head! They slapped me in the face and then dumped me."

Luffy brought his face to his usual grin, "It's so surprising for Sanji to be losing a girl."

"Shut up, I was going to break up with her anyway." He shifts his view over to Zoro, who is helping another car. "What's with him?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't talk to any of us."

"Whatever, when do you get off work? Let's go to the studio."

"I'll be done soon. Wait for me." He runs off into the station to get his stuff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Teeeell meee. Where is his house?" Valerie had grabbed onto Usopp's arm and promised not to let go.

"I don't know. Leave me alone. I'm busy with setting the Christmas tree for the club."

"But someone told me that he saw you talking to Zoro."

"Whoever told you that was a liar."

"I'm going to run away to Seoul if you don't tell me."

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and I have something to give him."

"Then just sit down. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Really? When?"

"I don't know!" Usopp had been on his last fuse with her.

"Thanks, Usopp!!" She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"You hopelessly idiotic girl!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey! Welcome, come on in." Bellemere and her friend had welcome two guys in. One had blonde hair that ended at his ears and turned outwards. He had squinted eyes, a face that looked like it was blushing constantly, and lips that were ready for kissing any day. The other had long black curly hair big burly muscles and stood himself high as if he was the greatest in the world.

"You sure you want to do this, Arlong?" the blonde haired whispered to the black haired one.

"Come on, these ladies are cute beyond belief just trust me." He whispered back then said out loud to Bellemere. "Merry Christmas ladies!" He handed them a mini Christmas tree he had in his hand.

"Thanks for the tree." Bellmere said.

"He's cute." She said under her breath.

"He's not bad." Bellemere said, not too audible.

"He's a big spender, and he's very popular."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey Arlong, this is Bellemere."

"Hi, I'm Arlong."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You're very beautiful."

"Really? Thank you! You're very handsome."

"Thank you, Bellemere." He took her hand a kissed it.

"Oh, I'm blushing. Hey, how about we get something to eat."

"Shall we?"

In the other room Nami had been sitting in her room, feeling her finished mitten for Zoro. She heard that Bellemere had left with those people she was with earlier. She walked out of her room and then the apartment. In the street Nami called a taxi.

"Where to?"

"To Seoul Station."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At Seoul Station…

Valerie was waiting outside to finally find Zoro after so long.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was sitting outside the gas station staring at his music for Nami. Sanji rode up on his bike and saw Zoro sitting with a look of deep thought on his face.

"What's that?" Sanji asked with a curious voice.

Zoro looked up at Sanji, got up, and walked inside.

"That bastard sure is cold." Sanji said to himself.

Zoro took off his jacket and went into another room. Luffy was sitting at the table, eating his heartful.

"Hey Luffy. Why are you eating when there'll be food at the party."

"Don't worry. I can always still eat." Outside a truck starting honking for some gas. "Maaaaan. Why do they always come when I'm eating." He stuff every bit of food in his mouth. He took a jacket and ran outside with Sanji following him. Zoro came out and checked a jacket pocket for his music. He found it wasn't there. He looked around and saw that Luffy was wearing the jacket with his music.

Luffy checked his pocket and found a mitten with a smiley face. He shrugged and put the mitten on his hand. "I want to eat all the food at the party!"

"Well I'm gonna dance with some hot girls tonight. I convinced some flight attendants to come."

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Oi! Give me the mitten." Zoro voice wasn't angry, but stern.

"I'm sorry. Was it yours? Why do you wear this instead of the ones that were given to you? What weird taste in fashion! Hehehe!"

Zoro grabbed his mitten out of Luffy's hands. He didn't respond to any of Luffy's questions or his laughing. They stopped abruptedly when they saw he wasn't laughing.

"You don't have to look at us like that…" Luffy whined.

"He said he was sorry." Sanji took out money from his pocket. "Buy a new one, or have it cleaned. Don't ruin such a nice day." Zoro didn't move. "It's okay. Take it." Sanji just tucked it in his jacket pocket. "I can't wait until that party."

Zoro looked down at his pocket and Sanji in the face and knocked him to the ground. He took out the money and threw it a Sanji. "Don't ruin such a nice day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't ruin such a nice day."

Zoro stormed passed by Sanji, who was on the ground glaring at the green haired boy. Zoro ran over to the side of the street to call a cab. Sanji quickly got up and had blown a fuse and was ready to beat the crap out of him. Luffy quickly grabbed him and held him back.

"Sanji, calm down! I'm going to get in trouble if you fight!"

"You freakin' shitty bastard!!! Come back here and fight me man-to-man!! Luffy! Let me go!" He pushed Luffy off of him and ran back towards his motorcycle. He sat down and put his helmet on. Luffy came running to his side trying to calm him down, but it didn't work and Sanji rode off after Zoro.

"Dang! Sanji can't control his temper. I wanted to go to the party with the foooood…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami had been waiting at Itaewon Train Station and the train that would take her back home from Itaewon. Just thinking of him caused a great smile to come on her face. She got onto the train with the help of one of the train attendants. She got onto a grey train with red stripes down its side. She was seated in the train close the back next to the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro ran out of the cab towards Itaewon Train Station. Nothing was on his mind except the red headed girl that he loved, and how he would be able to see her again. Just behind him on the rode Sanji had just raced up in his bike. He stopped in front of the entrance. A parking officer ran up to him.

"Hey! You can't park here! Hey!"

Sanji just shoved him aside and kept running towards the train station.

Zoro was stepping onto the same train Nami had been on until he was pulled back by Sanji. He slammed him into the side of the train next to a window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami heard a loud thump coming to her window, but didn't take on account where it came from, but kept her thought on her childhood friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had finally remembered where he had seen that annoying blonde in front of him. He was that annoying kid years ago who had helped Nami when she fell in that ditch.

"We have to finish what we started, you shitty asshole." Sanji backed up and kicked him square into his face, knocking Zoro down to the ground.

He quickly got up to say,"Satisfied?"

Sanji was about to kick him again until two train attendants stopped him. "What are you doing here? Sir, you have to buy a ticket to remain here! Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave!" The two attendants grabbed him and starting dragging him back towards the entrance.

"Get back here you shitty marimo! Come back and fight me!"

Zoro straightened his jacket and turned toward the already moving train. He leapt into the open door and looked back to see Sanji, still struggling and yelling. He went into the train with a smirk.

He came from the back of the cart to find his seat. Zoro was too sleepy to notice the red head that was seated two seats in front of him. He continuously stared at his lonely mitten and thought about the times he had with the maker of the mitten.

Nami took out the other mitten and ran her fingers over each and every yarn that made up the mitten intended for the rest of her Christmas present. Zoro grabbed into his jacket and took out his completed Christmas present for Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The train arrived and Zoro ran off first toward his mom's club. Nami slowly walked off with a face of sincere joy. Zoro ran until he got the exit where Valerie was waiting and jumped into his arms.

"Zoro!!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you since morning! I've been out here in the cold waiting for you!"

Zoro had brightened up with a thought. "You've been here since morning? Have you seen Nami?"

"Nami? Why?!"

"Have you heard any news on her?"

"What news could there possibly be?" said Valerie with disdain. Her eyes widened when she saw Nami coming up from the train also. She grabbed onto Zoro's arm and started to pull him towards the door. "Let's fo get something to eat!"

"I have to go somewhere."

"Oh come on, let's go!" she pulled him out of the station.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At a restaurant Zoro sat across the table of Valerie. She put a jar on top of the table. It was filled with lots of colorful paper.

"What's this?" Zoro asked.

"I folded 1000 craned wishing I could see you again. Put it on your desk and think of me whenever you see it."

Zoro wasn't really listening. He was dazedly looking around the room not making eye contact with her. "Thanks…" They received their food and Valerie was very excited.

"Oh finally! Enjoy, Zoro!" Zoro didn't really look like he cared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami walked past the tree and into her and Zoro's hideout. She walked in.

"Zoro!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Zoro, are you thinking of Nami? Because she didn't come. I've been at the station since morning."

"She still might come. Let's go." Zoro went to get up, but Valerie grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm not finished eating."

"Then finish eating. I have to go."

"Why are you being so mean? I wasn't even able to eat because I was waiting for you, and you want to leave me here?" Valerie had a lot of anger her voice.

"Sorry. See you later." Zoro sullenly got up and left the restaurant.

Valerie was stunned, but regained her thoughts and grabbed the jar and ran after Zoro. She saw Zoro across the street heading for the station. She ran across the street and a car suddenly stopped, almost hitting her. She threw the jar into the air and it fell and broke onto the street.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and looked back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was night time and Nami was still waiting at their hideout. She walked around the little house once more and left the other mitten on top of their impromptu Christmas tree.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was in the hospital with Valerie in a hospital bed.

"Shouldn't you call your parents?" Zoro asked.

"No, they'll be so mad that I got hurt. I'm all right as long as you're here." She whined out.

A nurse came with her x-rays. "Don't worry your injury is not that serious."

"But I'm in so much pain." She cried out.

The nurse looked at Zoro. "Don't worry, she only sprained some muscles."

Zoro walked out of the hospital with Valerie leaning on top of him, limping greatly. He let her get into the taxi cab.

"Aren't you getting in?!" she asked, worried.

"Go ahead. I have to go somewhere."

"You want me to go alone?!"

Zoro ignored her and immediately spoke to the driver. "Sir, drive her to the beauty salon."

"Zor…"

Zoro slammed the door and ran off. He ran as hard as he could to their hideout. He slammed open the door and looked around. It was completely empty.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sorry for the late update. I haven't had the time and no inspiration. I really do want to finish this story because I love it so much. Please keep reading and please review. I will so my best to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro arrived to their hideout to find it was completely empty. Nami had left and was on her way to the club where she spent her childhood. Nami arrived to the entrance and Usopp walked out.

Usopp's eyes bulged out when he saw her, "Nami!!"

"Usopp!"

"Are you alone? Where's Zoro?"

"He's not inside?"

"He said he was coming. Didn't you see him?"

Usopp was really concerned. "Nami, come here." He lead her over to the side of the building. "Zoro doesn't live here anymore."

"What?"

"He got into big trouble and ended up at the police station after you left. So Robin sent him to live with his father."

"Where does he liv…" Nami wasn't able to finish her sentence, but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"How dare you come back here."

"Robin!"

"How dare you show your face back here? Do you want to see your aunt behind bars? Zoro's not here. Leave. Usopp! Go back inside!"

"Robin…" whined Usopp. "Nami, take care. I'm sorry I have to go inside." Usopp went inside but left a worried look for Nami, who was crying.

Nami immediately left the club, not knowing where she would go next. Before she left the district a taxi had arrived. Inside was Valerie.

"Nami!" she made herself sound surprised for Nami.

"Valerie!" she said happily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the train station Valerie had bought a new ticket for Nami. "Here's your new ticket."

"You really don't know where Zoro is?"

"No, I don't. You'd better go before you miss the last train."

Nami reached out and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is my address. Will you give it to Zoro?"

"Okay. Hurry up to the train."

"Thanks. See you again." Nami turned to the train.

When she was out of view Valerie crumpled the piece of paper in her fist and threw it in the trash can. She stomped out the station.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was alone in the hideout. He had his guitar in hand but couldn't get up the courage to play it. He looked around again and saw on their makeshift Christmas tree was the other mitten. He rushed up and picked it up. _Had Nami been here?_ He ran out the little house and searched around the field. He paused, but suddenly started running towards the train station.

Inside he ran to the train attendant. "When did the last train leave?"

"I'm sorry the last train left a while ago."

Zoro lost all his hopefulness and slowly walked out of the station. He arrived at the club later to see his mom walking out saying goodbye to two men. Her smile disappeared when she saw Zoro. She only bundled up her coat and went back inside.

Zoro left with a glare at the entrance. He walked down the side of the building to where he used to live. He was followed by Usopp.

"Zoro."

"Oh, Usopp."

"Did you meet up with Nami?"

"No."

"But she was here looking for you."

Zoro shot up and was face to face with Usopp. "When?! Where is she?"

"She left. Robin told her you weren't here, and she left in tears. I didn't have a chance to ask her where she lives because Robin was so upset."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere was standing out in the cold, worried sick about where her niece was. Behind her was Arlong with a jacket.

"Arlong!"

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon."

"Go back inside. I ruined the party."

"It's all right… Oh! Look!" He pointed over at the corner, where Nami was walking from.

"Nami! What happened to you? Where did you go?!"

Nami had tears down her face, "I'm sorry, Bellemere."

"You went to see Zoro, didn't you?" Nami slowly nodded. Bellemere yelled, "Are you crazy? How could you go there?"

Arlong took in her shoulder, "Bellemere…"

"I can't see Zoro anymore. I don't think I can see him again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had fallen asleep in his old room. Robin saw him and brought sheets to cover him. She had a look of sincere sadness on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Zoro and Robin had breakfast.

"I heard that Nami was here."

"Go back to Seoul after you finish eating."

"Why are you forcibly pushing me into going back?" He smirked and added sarcastically. "Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

Robin candidly said, "Yes, so go back to your father, and don't get into trouble."

"Don't interfere in my life anymore. You don't have the right, Mom."

Robin slapped him across the face. "I don't want to see you anymore. Go."

"Don't worry! I'll never set foot in this miserable house anymore!" Zoro got up and stomped out of the room. Usopp tried to stop him, but failed. He looked back at where Robin was to see she was clutching her chest straining.

"Robin! Are you all right? Zoro! ZORO!!!"

"Let him go. Don't call him back."

"Robin! Zoro. Robin!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm advising you should stay hospitalized," said the doctor.

"I know what I have."

"I'm the doctor."

"You told me rest won't get me well." Robin slowly sat up in the hospital bed. "I don't need to live longer."

"Take your medicine, and get to a hospital right away if you don't feel well. And absolutely no smoking or drinking."

Robin lifted the sheet off of her and slowly stood up. "I'd rather die than live like a corpse."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji was in his room, in his mansion, playing obnoxiously on his drums. His butler/caretaker/advisor, Kohza, walked into the room.

"Your German tutor will be here soon."

Sanji sighed, "German, Japanese, French, horseback riding, fencing and all the other lessons… They're a waste of time."

"You have it too good. A lot of people wish they were in your shoes. I hired a good tutor for you, so pay attention." There was a knock at the door. "Yes, come in."

A tall, slender woman came through the door. Sanji had his head down but shot it up once she came in. his eyes bulged into hearts but he stopped himself from throwing himself to the floor and screaming his affection. Instead, he stood up nonchalantly and said, "Hallo, wie gehts? Ich bin Sanji.[Hey, how are you doing? I am Sanji."

"Es geht gut. Ich heisse Kalifa. [I am Kalifa." Sanji smirked toward Kohza as he left the room. "[So are you ready to go abroad?

"[Yeah, you know what? I have uh… good feeling we have a good study. So anyway, where you from, my flower lily?"

Kohza walked through the house until he was at Sanji's older sister's, Vivi, room. He looked around and he saw that Vivi had a sketch book on an easel. He picked it up and looked through it. There were many sketches in pencil, including portraits of him.

Vivi entered the room to see Kohza had her sketchbook, she gasped.

"He looks familiar." Kohza was smiling. "He's quite handsome."

"Give it to me."

"Who is he? Is he… someone you like?" Vivi was looking down at the ground. "Do you know he likes you too?"

Kohza took his hand and held Vivi's face within it. He drew his face closer and closer…

"Hey Vivi my German tutor…" Sanji walked into the room. Kohza quickly got up, but Sanji had seen enough to know what was going on. Sanji stared at Kohza and walked out of the room.

Later, Vivi met with Sanji in the living room. He was pouring tea.

"Sanji." She said as sweetly as she could.

"Did Kohza leave?"

"You must've been shocked."

Sanji smiled, "I feel betrayed. How long has it been?"

"It's been a while. Since he was my tutor when I was in junior high."

"So your crush on him developed into love?"

"Don't tease me."

"Can Kohza make you happy? His top priority is work, just like Dad."

"Kohza is more thoughtful than he appears."

"You're already defending him?"

"You should go and study with you German tutor."

"You know that I'm on your side, don't you? I trust you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro left the Seoul train station. He walked out until he saw Saul, who was waiting for him.

"Zoro!"

Saul had a look with great worry on his face while Zoro just looked like he didn't care.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Try the soup, it's pretty famous here," said Saul.

Zoro picked up his food but couldn't stand to eat right now.

"Do you want a drink?"

Zoro just looked up with cold eyes. "No," he said softly.

"I thought you went back to your mother. I lived without you for ten years. But since you came back into my life, I can't live without you," Zoro couldn't stand to make eye contact with him, "I sleep, but feel like I haven't slept. I eat, but feel like I haven't eaten. I wanted you to come live with me as soon as I could afford to bring in a living. Yet here I am, middle aged, and… I still haven't accomplished that goal." Saul had started to tear up. He grasped his hand onto a bottle of sake, but was calmed by Zoro's hand.

"Drink slowly."

"Now that you're here, I think I can do it. I think I can play the saxophone again. I haven't been able to play it because I've choked every time I've tried. I thought of how I left you with your mother, but now I feel like I can do anything. I can be a decent human being!"

Zoro lost his cold eyes and looked down at the soup in front of him. He ferociously ate the soup.

Zoro walked down the road carrying his father who was sleeping.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Saul, Zoro, and Olivia sat together for breakfast.

"You two do look alike." Olivia smiled.

"Really?"

"But your son's more handsome! You sure have a good son! Make yourself at home and let me know if there's anything I can do for you. I'm managing the money your mom gave us. Let me get some water for the both of you," she said and got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"She can be suffocating, but she has a good heart. Try to get along with her."

"Okay."

"I want you to quit your job at the gas station. You're a senior now, so I want you to study. I'll give you an allowance."

Zoro smiled, he seemed a little more comfortable here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji went to the gas station with his bike. He was met up with Luffy.

"Hey Sanji! Did you get a new bike? It's so cool!"

"Is that shitty bastard here?"

"Oh, yeah," he pointed inside, "but I think he's quitting."

"He's probably running away because he's scared of me. That asshole, I'm going to finish what I started!"

"Be careful! He might just knock you out. Hehehe."

"What?" he glared at Luffy.

"Oh, uh…," a car pulled into the station, "Welcome!" he had run away. "How much do you want filled up?" he saw a big muscled man in the front seat and two girls in the back, one with red hair and the other had pink hair.

"Fill it up," said Arlong.

"Aren't you glad we went out?" Bellemere said to Nami.

Nami turned her head to the window. She couldn't see out but Sanji had headed toward the entrance. He stopped in front of Zoro.

"Nice to see you." Sanji said. "We have to finish it once and for all. Shall we do it here or somewhere else?"

Zoro didn't care. He didn't bother to look at the blonde. He noticed a car moving behind him; in the back seat… was Nami.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice to see you." Sanji said. "We have to finish it once and for all. Shall we do it here or somewhere else?"

Zoro didn't care. He didn't bother to look at the blonde. He noticed a car moving behind him; in the back seat… was Nami. He shoved Sanji out of his way and ran with all of his might. He stopped before he reached the road and turned around and ran towards Sanji's bike. He jumped onto the bike and rode past Sanji who was yelling and cursing his mouth off.

"Hehehe Sanji finally met his match!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro diligently chased after the car with Nami in it. He was stopped by a red light but it didn't stop the car. He never took his eyes off the car which was speeding away. Zoro wasn't able to sit still on the bike. Before the light turned green Sanji caught up with him and grabbed his coat.

"Get off!" Sanji kicked him off the bike. They continued their fight all the way to the outskirts of town. Sanji was kicking with all of his might while Zoro wasn't fighting back with all of his might. Sanji grabbed his jacket and kicked him to the ground. He got on top of his hands and landed his kicks onto Zoro. After being hit multiple times, Zoro grabbed onto one of Sanji's legs and kicked him in the chest. When Sanji was down on the ground Zoro got to his knees on top of him, grabbed his shirt and continuously punched Sanji in the face. Sanji kicked him off and they started to roll around kicking and punching each other.

Their punches and kicks started to slow down. Both were bloody, beaten, and panting for air. Zoro had pinned down Sanji at the base of his neck with his forearm. Sanji struggled to grab at Zoro's neck. His arms gave up and fell to the ground. Zoro lost his energy also and rolled next to Sanji. Both laid on the ground unable to get up much less continue their fight.

After their fight the two teenage boys sat on the hill facing the river. Both faces did not hold any hostility for the other. "You're all right," said Sanji, Zoro had a smile crawl at the corner of his mouth, "Let's be friends."

Zoro got up and patted Sanji on the shoulder. "I'll give it some thought."

"You must know by now, don't you? I'm relentless. I always finish what I start."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arlong, Bellemere, and Nami had walked out of a karaoke bar.

"Nami, Bellemere did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes, so much fun!" Bellemere was so happy.

"Let's go again!" said Arlong.

"Really? Promise!" Bellemere held out her pinky and they locked their pinkies together.

A man who walked past walked back and stood in front of Bellemere. "Bellemere? Is that really you?" He was dressed as a priest.

"Father Genzo!!" Bellemere jumped up to hug him. "It's been so long!"

"Is this little Nami?!"

"Yes! It is. Nami, you remember Father Genzo, don't you?"

"Hello, Father. How have you been?"

"Do you still play the piano?"

"Yes she still does!"

"Do you live nearby? My church is in the area… Who is he?"

"This is m…" she was interrupted by Arlong.

"I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. He's handsome. You two make a nice couple."

"Father, you're embarrassing me!"

"Then don't stand so close to him. Hahaha!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Owner Zeff, here are the marketing plan for the new phone launch in May."

"Good job."

"I'd like to talk about something else, sir."

"Hm?"

"Vivi and I like each other. Give us your permission to date.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji, Vivi, Kohza, and Zeff had all go out for drinks to celebrate.

"Here, let me pour you a drink." Kohza poured for Zeff.

"I thought all you cared about was work. You never cease to amaze me."

Sanji leaned over to Zeff and whispered, "Vivi had a crush on him since junior high. It's been 10 secretive years!"

"So you've known my family for over 10 years."

"Yes sir."

"It's only natural for two young people to fall for each other over the years."

"Thank you, sir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A church could be heard with beautiful choir singing and organ playing. Inside were many people including Bellemere and Arlong in their seats, Father Genzo at the altar, and Nami playing the organ.

Zoro is walking on the sidewalk and hears an organ playing. He stands and stares at the church in awe, but walks on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the sermon Arlong, Bellemere, and Nami went to a restaurant. Nami slowly ate what was in front of her, not caring what it was. Arlong and Bellemere were casually talking.

"Arlong, I'm going to start singing at my friend's club."

"What?"

"I can't be unemployed forever."

"No, I don't want you to do that!"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want that many other guys staring at you. Don't do it."

"You shouldn't be getting jealous over that kind of things, but I have to earn money."

"Bellemere, there's something I want to talk to you about," he got up out of his chair and kneeled next to Bellemere. "I love you, Bellemere."

Bellemere started blushing looking around embarrassed, "Arlong…"

"I have to go back from where I came from, and I want to take you and Nami with me. I'll make money and be a good husband, and I'll be a good uncle. And I'll make sure Nami gets her eye surgery so she will be able to see again." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a tiny, purple-velveteen box. He opens it to reveal a ring. He takes Bellemere by the hand and places the ring onto her left ring finger. "Bellemere, marry. I love you."

Tears run down Bellemere's cheek. "Arlong! I love you too!"

They hug and everyone in the restaurant clap for them. Nami is smiling, but revealing no teeth. Her eyes still seemed too sad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere helps Nami walk back into her room.

"What's wrong, Nami? You haven't said a word since we got back from the restaurant. Do you not like Arlong?"

"No, it's just that… I don't want to leave here…. I still haven't seem Zoro and I may never see him again if I leave."

"So you want me to leave without you? Nonsense! How are you going to live alone? You know I could never leave you by yourself…. I won't go with out you. I won't get married."

"Bellemere…"

"How do you expect me to live without you? Can you live without me, because I can't live without you?!" She takes Nami's hand into her own. "You have to go and get your sight back and then go to college. You'll see Zoro again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arlong and Bellemere hold their wedding at the church looked over by Father Genzo. Bellemere is in an elegant white gown with a smile on her face. Arlong is cut crisp by the tuxedo he's wearing. Father Genzo hands the ring to Arlong and he puts it onto Bellemere's finger. They both stare into each other's eyes, full of hope and prosperity.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saul hands a paper to Zoro. "Look at that! Zolo, Jaguar Zolo. You've always have had you mother's name, now you can finally have mine. Nice, huh? Do you like it? Your name means "great things will come to you". I already looked into a school for you. It's good to concentrate on something during time of confusion and upheaval."

Zoro is not exactly excited; he just has a blank look on his face. "Yeah."

"By the way, I got a job at a club! Want to hear me play? Wanna hear me play on my saxophone?"

Zoro finally gets a smile on his face. "Okay."

Saul got out his saxophone and started playing. It was very jazzy and upbeat. He played with much passion. Zoro looked off into the distance thinking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was walking on his way to school when he saw Sanji at the front entrance. "Oi, Zoro. Come here." Zoro stands in front of him. Sanji fixes his collar and tie on his school uniform. "Nice to see you, friend."

Zoro smirked and two new friends walked into the school.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After school Sanji and Luffy led Zoro to a building near the school. Inside was an older man on a bed. He had styled blue hair that stuck up, sunglasses, and was wearing no pants and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey! Franky! What are you up to?" Luffy grinned.

"Supeeer!" He glanced over at Zoro. "Who's the new face?"

"He's the guitar genius I told you about, Cutty Flam."

"I told you don't call me that!"

"Oh right, sorry, call him Franky."

"Nice to meet you."

'Nice to meet you too." They both shook hands with each other. Franky still held onto Zoro's hand and felt the tips of his fingers. "Do you play the guitar?"

"Yeah, a little."

Franky pointed over to a guitar leaning on the wall. "Play something."

"I've never played an electric guitar."

Luffy shot up. "It's all the same! Play it!" He picked up the guitar and shoved it into Zoro's arms.

He sat down and starting playing an upbeat tune with a distinguished beat. Sanji and Luffy were smiling and feeling the beat while Franky had an insightful look in his eyes. When Zoro was done Franky got up and walked past Zoro. "I'm going to go make some instant noodles for myself."

"Hey, Zoro. You're not bad come one let's play together." Luffy grabbed Zoro up and pulled toward another electric guitar and a drum set. Luffy picked up the other guitar and Sanji sat behind the drums. Sanji started a beat and they all started jamming together as new found friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The three boys would spend everyday together. From school to the ferry that crossed over the lake where Sanji lived. They had fun days where Sanji and Zoro would try to throw Luffy into the lake. They'd start laughing, but Luffy would pout, "Hey guys! You know I can't swim!" He would laugh and then they would all scream across the distant lake.

To get from place to place Sanji had two motorbikes where Zoro and Sanji would ride together and Luffy would ride the other bike, which was a moped. They race down the streets standing up with the wind on their faces.

Sanji lived right next to the lake in a huge villa. There was a room that stuck out on the second floor on the side of the house. It had no walls, because it was only glass, but inside you could see a white grand piano.

"it has a nice view, doesn't it? Now all I need is a girl!"

Zoro and Luffy ran past him and into the house.

Later that night Zoro got an acoustic guitar and started playing. Sanji and Luffy laid down beside him next to the fire. Luffy had his eyes closed and was dancing to what Zoro was playing.

Zoro plays it thinking of that exact same song of his and Nami's.

_L is for the way you look at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone can mean to me._

_Love is the all that I can give to you._

_Love was made for me and you..._

"You're always playing that song. Is there a story behind it?"

"Don't ask. His lips are sealed." Luffy started singing a staccato version of the song, badly. "Oh! Let's spend a passionate night together!" he teased. He started hugging Sanji passionately, gasping "Oh Sanji! Sanji!"

"Get off me you idiot!" he tried to kick Luffy away, but failed. Zoro watched them and just started laughing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro slowly woke up in the villa to see Luffy's arm and leg on him. He pushed him off, but Luffy didn't wake. He looked up to hear someone playing the piano. Sanji was playing. It had a beautiful atmosphere to it where it sounded like a sad sonata. Sanji seemed to play it like he had something on his mind. On the piano was a picture of his mom. He picked it up and looked at it, but set it down.

In between the piano room and the villa is a bridge-like thing that was open to the outside. Sanji stood there leaning over the railing, nothing but the hair in the wind. He turned his head to see Zoro walking down to join him.

"You awake?"

"Who were you thinking of while playing the piano? A girl you love?"

"Love? I will never love"

"Aw, you fans will be disappointed."

"I don't believe in love because it can change."

"Some love doesn't change."

"Is the girl you're trying to find that kind of love?"

Zoro nodded. "Until I die… no. even after I die. It won't change."

"I'm curious about her. How can you find her? Let me know if I can help… Do you know how Indians define a friend? A friend is someone who carries your pain on his back. I want to be that kind of friend for you."

Sanji puts his arm around Zoro's shoulder and they both continue to stare out across the railing into the dark sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That same night Nami was in church. She had her together and was praying. _I'm leaving in a few days. Please help me see him, if only for a few hours. He's my only light. Please help me find my light. _She finished her prayer with tears falling down her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Nami went into the church again. No one was in there, but she was able to get to the organ. She felt the keys along the piano and sat down on the bench. She remembered the song that Zoro had been writing for her. She found the right key and started to play it. The music could be heard throughout the streets.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was walking through the streets. He had planned to meet Sanji and Luffy. Zoro could hear faint music. Was he imagining it? Because it sounded like his song he had written. He held his head up and strained his ears. He could definitely hear it! He looked around to see where it was coming from. He walked then quicker until he was running. He stopped in front of a church.

_It couldn't be._ Tears were welling up in his eyes. He jolted toward the church. He pushed his legs to go faster and faster. He raced up the stairs and opened the door. Inside he looked all around inside the church. He saw the organ and ran towards it. No on was on the bench. He ran back towards the entrance and he met up with a random man.

"Have you seen the girl that was just playing the organ?"

"She just left."

He leapt out of the entrance and ran towards the street.

Out of the side entrance Nami and father Genzo were walking out.

"You know, Nami, you look your prettiest when you smile. Don't' ever lose your smile."

"Take care of yourself, Father."

"Don't ever lose you friend in your heart."

"Yes, Father."

He hugged her. "Goodbye Nami."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was running everywhere, not knowing where he was going. He stopped and looked toward the sky. His face was met with raindrops. The sky started to pour onto Zoro. He ran into an alley to protect himself from the rain. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the brick wall.

Across the street Nami was waiting for her ride. She put her headphones in and thought about another it had been raining and she was with Zoro. Eight years ago, and they were under a tree protecting them from the rain. Zoro had the same thoughts in his head.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked across the street. Nami held out her hand to feel the rain drop down her hand. Zoro stood, not believing what his eyes showed him.

"Nami."

To be continued…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…now. (Sorry, I really had to do that. XP)

"Nami… Nami… NAMI!!" he continuously called her name, but he couldn't hear him because of the headphones. He shouted at the top of his lungs, but no response from her. She started walking along the street and he followed along not being able to cross the street with the cars rushing by.

She stopped at the crosswalk and he did also across the street. She took out her headphones so she could be careful, crossing the street.

With tears in his eyes he ran toward Nami when the light turned green. He ran until he hugged her and didn't let her go. "Nami."

Nami was dumbfounded, but was able to recognize his feel, his warmth, and started crying also. "Zoro."

He held her face in his hands and stood there, taking in a long awaited moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami led Zoro into the church. She sat down and put her hands together. She stood back up again. "I thanked her for seeing you again. I prayed everyday that we'd meet."

Zoro wiped his thumb over her face wiping off the tears that came falling down. She took his hand into his own. "Don't ever let go of my hand."

"I'll never let you go." He leaned in towards Nami and he was finally able to kiss her without any interruptions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vivi was in her wheelchair in a museum, admiring a picture. Sanji walked towards her. "So should I be calling Kohza 'brother-in-law' now? By the way where is he?'

"I think he's got a lot of work."

"He should be going with you to see you wedding gown." Sanji's phone started ringing and he picked it up. "One sec, hello? Oh, Zolo!... What? The villa? Why?"

Zoro was in a phone booth with Nami waiting outside. "I ran into my girlfriend."

"Congratulations. I'll call the housekeeper. Why don't you go there first? I'll join you later with Luffy… Okay." He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Jaguar Zolo, a friend of mine. Come on, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro and Nami sat by the fireplace and Zoro was playing an acoustic guitar. He was playing his Christmas present to Nami.

"It really is a masterpiece."

He smirked. "I don't make anything but masterpieces."

"Can I keep the musical score?"

"Sure, I wrote it for you."

The phone started ringing and Zoro got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, did you make it there safely?"

"Yes, when are you getting here."

"I think I'd better go tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I heard it's going to be cold tonight. But then again, she'll keep you warm. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay." He hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Nami asked.

"He said… he said I should so this!" Zoro picked her up and started spinning her around and around. He was laughing while she was screaming. They both dropped onto the ground, laughing.

"I'm reminded of our secret hideout. Do you remember we used to make fire from twigs?"

"Yeah, I was so cool back then. We should go back there." She nodded. She held her hand out and felt towards his neck.

"You're still wearing the necklace."

"Sure, I've never taken it off. Soldiers never take their dog tags off because that's how they're identified if they're killed in war. I won't take it off until I die. It says Roronoa Zoro is Nami's."

"Zoro, let's never be apart Hm?"

"It's not possible."

"Why?!"

"I have to get more wood for the fire. "

"Don't scare me!" she pushes him.

"All right, stay here." He gets up to go outside for more wood.

Meanwhile, Nami picked up the phone in front of her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where could she be?! She left the church hours ago?!"

"Don't worry Bellemere, I'm sure we'll find her." Arlong wiped off the tears on her face with a handkerchief. The phone started ringing and Bellemere dove for the phone.

"Hello?! Nami?! Where are you?"

"Bellemere, I'm sorry. I can't go with you and Arlong… I ran into Zoro today. I'll never be apart from him again."

"You're crazy. Put him on the phone!" Zoro came walking in, but stopped when he heard Nami on the phone.

"I can't go no matter what you say. I'm sorry, Bellemere." Tears were now falling down her face. She hung up the phone.

Zoro walked forward and kneeled down to Nami. "Why are you crying? Did you talk with your aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Did she scold you for not going home?

She shook her head. "It was nothing. Don't be concerned."

Zoro wasn't satisfied, but he didn't talk anymore about it.

Once Nami fell asleep, Zoro picked up the phone and walked upstairs. He pressed the redial button.

"Nami? Nami, where are you? Don't hang up, just listen."

"It's Zoro."

"Zoro! You shouldn't do this."

"Don't worry.'

"She's supposed to leave with me and my husband tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Where"

"To Loguetown, where my husband comes from."

"Loguetown?"

"Yes. We've already sent our belongings there."

Zoro couldn't think of anything to say and stood there.

After the phone he returned to where Nami was. He thought about what her aunt had said. _She'll get surgery in Loguetown and go to college. I'll make sure you two meet again._

Nami starts to whimper in the bed and she shoots up feeling around for him. He takes her hand to comfort her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I have the same one every night. I'm in a crowd and I can hear you, but I can't recognize you. Then you seem to disappear in the crowd..."

"I'm right here, dummy. Go back to sleep."

"You'll stay by my side? We'll never be apart?"

"Of course."

Nami reaches over to touch his face. "I wish I could see you for just one day. We need to go to the village."

"The village?"

"The one we've always talked about. We can see both the sunrise and sunset there. I want to see the sunrise with you, run on the sandy beach, and see the sunset, the stars and the moon."

"Okay, let's go. Go back to sleep." He sets her back down and pulls the covers back over her. Zoro watches over her and tears start to fall from his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning Nami wakes up and tries to call for Zoro. Nobody answers and she starts to feel around for him. Nothing. Starting to get worried she follows the railing out of the house.

Zoro is walking from the opposite direction and sees her looking for him. He laughs and sneaks behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Where were you? I thought you left without me."

"I went to go get groceries so I could make you breakfast."

"I could've gone with you!"

"You were still snoring away. And drooling, too."

"Liar."

"It's cold let's go back in. She nods and they head back in.

Zoro led her to the room with the piano in it.

"Stay here while I make you breakfast."

"No way. I can't trust you with food."

"Then I won't take you to our secret hideaway."

"Are we really going there?"

"Sure!"

"Can you play the song I wrote? I want to hear you play the piano." Zoro got up and started to head to the kitchen. He turns around to see Nami playing her song. He can't help but think about what he's about to do to her.

Zoro and Nami ate their breakfast together and left immediately afterwards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji and Luffy came up on the driveway and he asked the gardeners, "Is my friend still inside?"

"No, I didn't see anyone when I arrived."

Sanji and Luffy look at each other, confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Instead of their hideout, Nami and Zoro arrived at an airport.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the airport. Your aunt's waiting. Come on, you're going to be late for your flight." He starts tugging her towards the door. Nami breaks from his grip and runs off.

"Nami!" She runs into the street and almost gets run over by a car. Zoro runs after her and picks her off from the ground.

"Let go! Let go! You're a liar! We promised we'd never let go of each other!"

"We won't. We're just going to be apart temporarily."

"No!" she falls to her knees, but is picked up again by Zoro.

"Don't do this."

"You promised Zoro! You promised! I don't think we'll ever see each other again if I leave!"

"Trust me. I'll come see you."

Nami can't stop crying. "Stop crying, Nami. Be your normal courageous self!" He pulls her in his arms.

"I promise you. I'll find you no matter what. Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami is sitting in her seat of the airplane. She has a bag in her lap. _Open it when you board the plane. It's a present for you. Come on, don't cry. You said you'd leave smiling._

She reaches into the bag and she pulls out a small pouch and many envelopes. She opens the pouch and pulls out to find a tape recorder. Inside there's already a tape. She puts the headphones into her ears and pushes play. She can hear herself playing the piano. Zoro's voice comes up:

_My first letter to you, Nami. You must be on the plane now. Nami… I wasn't going to say this because I didn't want to shock you, but your crying face is really ugly. So don't cry, just smile. You're smiling face is the prettiest in the world. Send me letters in the enclosed envelopes. I thought my arm was going to fall off addressing 100 envelopes. Let's meet again before you use all 100 envelopes. So start sending me those letters. I'll be in college when we meet again and I'll make you the happiest person in the world. So don't ever cry. Just keep smiling. Can you promise me that? _

_And… I can't say it because I'm too shy but… _

…_I love you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Whew! That took a long time. Very sorry for a late update, but I'm going to say what everybody else is saying… HOMEWORK is HELL. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. Thank you very much for all those reviewers that have taken the time to review. I promise to have a little section of the story for you individually. If you have any questions on anything like Zoro's new name or something just PM me or just put it in your review. Again thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

At the Loguetown airport, Arlong, Bellemere, and Nami had just left on their way to their new home. Bellemere looked absolutely dazed by the magnificent view before her and Nami. She grasped tightly onto Nami.

"Nami! We're finally in Loguetown. I've always heard it of being the places where everyone can start anew with great chances. Even the air feels different, doesn't it?"

Nami had a tired look on her. She had listened to her tape so many times that she hadn't had a chance to go to sleep. She started to smile after Bellemere shook her constantly and nodded her head.

After Nami answered, Bellemere turned around and started to hug Arlong. "Bellemere, wait here while go grab a bus schedule so we can go to our new home."

"That'd be great with me! What about you, Nami?"

Nami nodded. Arlong went and came back and led them off to the bus that would bring them to the beginning of a new life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Franky put down his magazine as he saw Zoro open the door and walk in his room. "What you need, Zolo?"

"Franky…" Zoro couldn't seem to find his words, but after a pause he realized he needed to just say it. "I'm not a good student at school. All I can do is play the guitar well. I need help getting into college. Show me how I can go to college."

Franky sighed. He grabbed his guitar next to him and started playing an enticing and difficult tune. Once he was done, "Play it," he held out the guitar to Zoro.

"i… I don't know how to play that."

"You say you're only good at guitar? Che, get some holes in your jeans first."

Zoro stood there, not understanding what he meant.

Franky continued, "You need to practice until you get holes in your jeans. Then I will show you how to get into college." He picked up his magazine and started reading again.

As Zoro left the building he pulled out her necklace. He stared at it, and stared and stared. By now he had memorized what the Braille felt like, spelling out her name.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After their overnight bus trip they had finally arrived. All three got off the bus and Bellemere excitedly looked around. All she saw was worn down homes in a barren landscape.

Arlong saw the look on Bellemere's face. "Bellemere, don't be like that. This is our new home. It may look a little down right now, but I promise that I will fix it up."

"Hey, Bellemere. Aren't we going inside?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry, Nami. Th- the house is so nice. Come on, Arlong is showing us your room."

They were led through a very small living room to a dirty, plain white room. Nami sat down on the bed while Bellemere started unpacking her suitcase. She sniffled, wiping away her oncoming tears.

"Bellemere, are you crying?" Nami asked.

"Yes,for joy. The house is so pretty. Your room is magnificent and looks like it belongs in the movies. The walls are painted pink, fitted for a princess. The house is white and cozy and there's a green lawn outside with tons of flowers."

"What about your room?"

"Oh, it's even nicer. It has a canopy bed and the closet's full of new clothes."

"Hey Bellemere! I need you help over here," Arlong called from the living room.

"Nami, your uncle needs me okay?"

Nami nodded. Once Bellemere had left Nami searched for her tape recorder. She took it out and started recording.

Back home, once he got the tape in the mail, Zoro pushed play to listen to his letter.

_Nami's first letter to Zoro._

_I just arrived to my uncle's house. It's a white cozy house with a green lawn in the front. I'm told that my room is pink. It suits me don't you think?_

She sighed.

_I'm in trouble because I miss you already.I'm going to knit you every time I miss you. It's going to be a sweater this time._

He laughed at the idea.

_Did you just laugh? Wait and see. I'll knit you the best sweater in the world._

_Zoro…_

She couldn't gather the courage to say anything so she mouthed the words, I love you.

He didn't understand what had happened and held the tape player to his ear, but no sound came out. It ended and took the tape out of his hands and held onto it tightly. Then inserted a new tape.

_Zoro's second letter to Nami._

_I got your letter. I'm relieved you're living in such a nice house. How come you didn't finish that sentence at the end of the letter? Although I think I know what you wanted to say. But next time, say it louder! _

Both Nami and Zoro had laughed.

_I'm busy getting holes in my jeans. A friend told me it's the only way I can go to college. I'm keeping my promise, so keep yours by studying and knitting my sweater._

_Nami…_

No sound came. I love you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's not that big."

Franky was confused, "What?"

"The hole, the hole in my jeans isn't that big." Zoro said.

"You actually got a hole in your jeans?" He threw a book at Zoro. "You should soak up everything in the book. But not literally! Got it?"

"Okay."

"Now cook some noodles. Your teacher's hungry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In class, Sanji and Zoro sat next to each other while Luffy say in front of them. Luffy was engorged in his textbook which had a food magazine hidden inside. Zoro and Sanji were talking, not even trying to listen to their teacher.

"How's it going, Zolo?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro lifted up his recently bloody fingers.

Sanji made a face of pain and Luffy turned around and placed the magazine in front of them. He started giggling and Zoro and Sanji just stared until an unknown hand slammed onto the magazine. Their teacher.

Sternly he said, "Get to the front of the class, Monster Trio." Once they got up there, the teacher batted them on the head with the magazine. "You are. Seniors in. High school. And Luffy, you got an 18 on the last exam. Even with guessing you could get a 25. You're getting low scores on purpose aren't you?"

Zoro and Sanji laughed.

"Oh, you're laughing now?"

The Monster Trio ended having to hold their chairs up above their heads in a squatting position in front of the class and Luffy with books stacked on his for whining too much.

Once school ended the Trio went back to Franky's studio, but he wasn't there yet.

"My arms huuurt! Sanji! Make me some noodles!" Luffy laid on the cot, whining once more.

"Hey Zolo. You want any?" Sanji asked.

Zoro glanced up from his guitar. "Nah." He continued playing from the book Franky had given him, but then he pulled out a piece of notebook paper also with chords on it.

Franky walked in, listening to Zoro play. "What was that? Did you write that?"

"It wasn't finished so I finished it."

Luffy sat up from the cot and smiled big. "Wow, that was even better than Franky's music."

Franky laughed and also pushed him off the cot and sat there instead. "Anyway, Zoro you have a natural talent for song writing. It makes me want to give up writing songs. You finished what I have't been able to do for a year. You'd better buy me a cola when you become famous."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zoro's twelfth letter to Nami._

_Nami, I'm happy today for a number of reasons. My friend praised my songwriting. I might just be the next genius songwriter. When I become a songwriter, you'll be the only one to sing my songs. You'll be a singer, and I'll be a songwriter. You'll look great singing on stage._

_Nami's eleventh letter to Zoro._

_You'll be a songwriter, and I'll be a singer. That'd be nice. I'd better practice my singing. Work hard, I'll be cheering you on._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valerie was walking home from a dance practice when she ran into Bellamy.

"Hey, Valerie. I was going to go visit you."

She just looked away and kept walking.

"What's wrong with visiting my girlfriend?" He ran up in front of her. "I'm busy tomorrow… so I got you this." He handed her a present. "I hope you do well on our upcoming exams."

"Well, I'll accept the gift…" she started walking off again.

He grabbed her shoulder, "Well, I-I think you should give me a kiss."

"Never mind take it back!" She shoved the present back into Bellamy's hand.

"Hey just give me one kiss!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy! Where does Zoro live?" Valerie wouldn't stop nagging her father.

"I can't tell you. Your mom will kill me."

"Hmph! Then I can just tell her you stealing money from her…"

Her father blabbed like a songbird and that next week Valerie is standing in front of Zoro's home waiting for him to come home.

When she saw him down the street she jumped up for joy. "Hey Zoro!"

Zoro was honestly surprised but had anything but a smile on his face.

They both sat together by the wall of the house. Valerie pulled out a present out of a bag she was carrying. It was the same present Bellamy had given to her.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your exams tomorrow."

"Did you come all this way to give me this?"

"Who else would care enough to come all the way over here? By the way, you haven't heard from Nami lately have you?"

"We finally met again." The first time Zoro had any emotion in his voice with his conversation with Valerie.

"Really? When?"

"It's been a while, she moved to Loguetown with her aunt. I'll tell her about you when I write her."

"Okay."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The exams had come up today that the Trio and many others had stressed on. After the exhausting trials were done the Trio had gone to a bar to celebrate.

"Kanpai!"

Luffy still wouldn't stop whining, "This isn't fair, Sanji is studying abroad, Zoro is probably going to pass his college entrance exam, but I'll be the only reject."

Zoro questioned, "Why not just enlist in the service? You know, as a marine? You'd get to see girls in uniform and eat to your heart's content."

"Hey! Actually, the food doesn't like a bad idea, not the girls." He stuck tongue out at Zoro.

"Whatever, kanpai!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere and Nami were walking home from the grocery store. They were about to enter their house when their neighbor called them.

She came up and told them, "I think this is yours," she handed them a letter addressed to Nami. "It came to us by accident."

"Oh, thank you. Nami, it's a letter from Zoro."

"Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zoro's 72__nd__ letter to Nami._

_I had a fulfilling day think about you. I'm busy studying for my exam, but you give me strength._

"Nami, you're smiling ear to ear. Here, I brought you some pizza."

"Hey, Bellemere. Why don't we share these with the neighbor that gave us our mail?"

"Oh that's a good idea."

Bellemere walked next door and knocked. Instead of the lady, her husband answered the door.

"Hi, I live next door. Your wife gave us our mail and we'd like to thank you."

"How very nice of you, thanks."

Arlong had come home and saw the two hugging and slammed the car door.

"Hey, Arlong!" She grabbed his shoulder, but he harshly pulled away. Bellemere stood awestruck by what her husband had just done. "Arlong."

Inside the house, Nami sat on the couch and Arlong was standing by the doorway. When he saw Bellemere he turned and slapped her on the face. She fell onto the couch next to Nami.

"Since when were you sleeping with the neighbor?! Don't lie to me, goddamnit!"

"Bellemere, what's going on?" Nami was scared, so was her aunt.

"Arlong, have you been drinking?"

Arlong threw the table up. "You whore! Don't talk back to me!"

"Nami, Nami, let's go your room." Bellemere got up and pushed Arlong into a chair. She grabbed Nami and ran for her room. Nami sat on the bed and Bellemere stayed at the door keeping it from opening. Arlong continuously banged at the door, yelling.

"Bellemere, I'm so scared."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A knock came at the door, Bellemere and Nami both woke up.

"Bellemere, Bellemere? I'm sorry baby… please open the door. I don't remember what I did, Bellemere. Please open the door. I love you baby, please please open the door."

Bellemere opened the door. She saw that Arlong had gotten flowers for her. He got onto his knees. "I'm sorry, baby. I've been stressed lately and I must've had too many drinks. I promise I'll never drink again and I promise I'll never lay a finger on you again."

Bellemere looked torn but hugged him anyways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro was on his way to school and making his next letter to her.

_Zoro's 77__th__ letter to Nami._

_I'm on my way to take my college entrance exam. I'm very nervous, but I'm confident I'll do well. Wish me luck. I'll write again after I take the exam._

"Zolo! Zolo!"

Zoro looked back and saw it was Olivia.

"I just got a call from the hospital! Your mom's dying!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the hospital Usopp was crying with his two co workers. Robin was on the bed with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Stop crying! She's not dead!" Usopp said through tears.

"You stop crying!"

Zoro stumbled through the door after running all through the hospital.

"Zoro! What took you so long? She's been asking for you!" Usopp said.

"What's the matter with her? Usopp, what's wrong with my mom?"

They moved out to the hall. "We hadn't realized anything was wrong until she collapsed. She's been taking medication for her heart for a long time. We had no idea. That's why she sent you to live with your dad. She didn't want you to see her sick. She never told anyone. She's been enduring all the hurt to herself…" Usopp couldn't continue anymore. He couldn't stop crying.

Zoro just stared at the wall with no look on his face, but you could still see tears forming in his eyes.

Afterwards he alone walked into his mom's room. She was still asleep even when Zoro took her hand into his own. Tears starting forming and were now falling from his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro had fallen asleep next to his mom's bed. He had woken up when he felt his mom shifting. He saw that she had opened her eyes. She took off her oxygen mask.

"Mom…"

"Did you do well on the exams?"

"Yeah… you have to get well. It's so strange to see you sick. You have to see me go to college. You're strong, so you'll get well."

Slowly, Robin said, "Open the drawer."

Zoro did so and he pulled out a wallet filled with money.

"It's yours. That's all I have to give to you. I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother…" It was getting harder for her to talk and to breath.

"Don't try to talk."

Robin placed her hand on his face and wiped away his tears until her hand dropped. She didn't shift on the bed anymore. No movement.

He grabbed her hand. "Mom, Mom… There's something I haven't said yet." He pressed her hand against her face. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She started sobbing into to the bed next to his mom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Out by the lake Zoro stood with his father and Luffy and Sanji on the other side. He held a box that held her ashes. By handfuls he dropped them for the wind to catch it and bring it along the lake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile in Loguetown, both Bellemere and Nami were on the ground at the hands of Arlong. He knocked back the table which had many beer bottles on top of it. And on the ground was the smashed tape that Nami had just gotten from Zoro.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you hit Nami, too!"

"Crazy? Oh, I'll show you crazy!"

Hours later Nami was in her room crying and holding the wrecked tape in her hands. Bellemere entered the room with many cuts and bruises on her face.

"Nami, let's pack. I can't let him hit you, too. We should leave. Anywhere will be better than here."

Nami continued crying.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luffy and Sanji were drinking at the bar, but Zoro wasn't with them.

"Do you think he'd want to come?"

"I don't think he's in the mood to come."

Luffy set out a third glass beside them and poured some alcohol. "Zolo! We're thinking of you. So cheer up, cheer up!"

"Is that Zolo's seat?" Sanji asked.

"At least this way, I'll feel as if he's with us," said Luffy.

"Thanks for thinking of me." Zoro walked in, smiling at his two friends.

"When did you get here? Sit down."

"When are you heading to study abroad, Sanji?"

"In a couple hours, but this isn't the end for us. Let's meet back here in a few years."

Luffy smiled, "In a few years? I think we'll be awesome by then. I'll be a popular celebrity, you'll be a songwriter, and he'll have inherited his dad's company."

"I have no interest in running that kind of business. I'll be running another business."

"Another business? Will it have to do with meat?!"

"Sure."

"Yahoo! Kanpai! To the business of meat!" All three clinked their glasses with hope for the future.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Before Zoro could walk into his house he was called by the landlord.

"What are you doing here?! The cops just took your father?!"

At the police station, Zoro arrived to his stepmom and dad.

"What happened?"

"Zoro! You're here! Your father was conned into taking a leasing business by his so called friend. But according to the police only his name's on all the accounts and legal documents."

"Why don't they just get him here?"

"He already left for China."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good luck, Sanji, when you over to study abroad. Vivi's been crying since yesterday at the thought of you leaving" said Kohza. "Don't work too hard."

"Hopefully you will pay more attention to my sister."

"Don't worry about that. If you even study half as much as Kohza did you will be fine. He went through high school and got two degrees."

"Thanks dad."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the flight Sanji step out to the new city where he was going to study.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city Bellemere and Nami were taking a bus to anywhere besides where they had come from.

Sanji arrived into his new apartment overlooking the entire city. He stood out at the balcony with a wine glass. "I have arrived, Loguetown."

Bellemere and Nami were sleeping in a motel down in the slumps of Loguetown.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two girls had left early in the morning and walked around the city. By a fountain, Bellemere told Nami to wait while she got them food to eat.

"Nami, here. You must be hungry. People here have a light breakfast."

"What about you Bellemere?"

"Oh, I ate on the way here."

"Then eat half of mine. I can't finish it. Come on, I don't want to waste it."

"I'm full, don't worry about me." Over the roar of the fountain and the lone man with a guitar, Nami couldn't hear her aunt's stomach growl.

"Nami, I'm going to be over there because I saw a help wanted sign. I'll be right back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji was on his morning jog. He stopped by a fountain and saw a man with the guitar and a crowd. Once the song was finished they all clapped.

"Hey! Can I request a song?"

"Sure which song did you have one your mind."

"It's this song called LOVE. Um… it goes L is for the… something like that."

"Oh that song, I can't play it. Can you?"

"Okay," he grabbed the guitar and started playing.

_L is for the way you look at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone can mean to me._

_Love is the all that I can give to you._

Sanji looked into the crowd while singing and saw the most beautiful red head he had ever seen.

When Nami had heard that song, she immediately got up to have a better ability to hear. As she listened and thought of Zoro, not knowing she had been making eye contact with the singer.

Once Sanji was done the crowd was cheering and Nami walked up and handed him a dollar coin.

"Thanks"

"Nami, you were here?"

"Yeah, how did the job go?"

"They already found someone, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I knew your father would get himself into this mess when he went into a business he knew nothing about! Look where it's gotten him! He'll rot in jail!"

Zoro gave her a wallet.

"What's all this money?"

"Mom left it for me. You should use it to help Dad. Don't tell him since he might worry."

"Thank you Zoro, from me and your dad."

The next morning, Zoro woke up to find that she and her belongings were gone.

Zoro sullen mood lifted when he saw he had gotten mail.

_Nami's 76__th__ letter to Zoro._

_How are you doing? I'm fine, except I miss you a lot. You miss me too, don't you? I'm shameless, huh? But I should say what I want to say. I miss you, Zoro._

He pulled out her necklace again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Nami, stay here by the fountain. There are some apartments for sale over there. I've brought you some food too. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, Bellemere." She put her headphones into her ears and started knitting.

After some trouble with his classes, Sanji went jogging to vent his anger. He rested by the fountain and he heard singing.

……………_very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone can mean to me._

_Love is the all that I can give to you._

He looked over to see it was the red head he had seen the other day. He got up and slowly walked toward the mysterious girl. He sat down, but accidentally hit her bag which caused all of her envelopes to fly into the wind. She didn't realize what was going on until one hit her face. She jumped into the fountain frantically trying to get her letters.

Sanji looked at the letters and saw that they had come from the same place. He jumped into the fountain too. "You're getting all wet! I'll do it."

Sanji had finally gotten all the envelopes and handed them to the red haired girl. "Here that's all of them."

"Thank you. We're from the same place, aren't we?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you talk."

"I'm Sanji. I'm studying here. I live nearby. Come with me and dry yourself."

"I'm all right."

"You'll catch a cold. How about we get some hot tea?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"It'll be five minutes." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the streets.

Sanji had brought her to a designer store and bought her a new dress. When they were back at the fountain she asked, "What's your number so I can pay you back for the dress."

"What's your name?"

"Nami."

"Nami? Well Nami-san, we're about the same age so you shouldn't talk so formally to me. Remember my voice and the next time we meet, buy me a cup of tea instead of paying back for the dress. Bye."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nami! Where did you get that new dress?"

The two girls headed for another new home knowing it will be better than the last.

"It's old but it's not so bad. Let's go in."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zoro's 78__th__ letter Nami._

_You haven't been writing to me lately. Are you peeved I haven't written you often enough? A lot of things had happened the last time I wrote you. I had to postpone going to college. My mom died. It's been rough for me, but I've decided to be strong. I'm going to earn money and visit you. Nami, I miss you very much. I miss you._

_Zoro, you must've been worried since you haven't heard from me in a long time. We moved to a different home. We moved because my aunt divorced my uncle and it's much better than it was before. I'm worried you letters went to the old address. I want to save money to return to Korea and be with you. I'll forward you all of the letters that I haven't been able to send to you tomorrow. I want to hear your voice soon. Take care until my next letter. PS. Your sweater is getting bigger and bigger. Zoro, I love you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sorry everyone!! I've been gone for a couple months I think. This time I can't blame it on homework. I think I just lost a lot of motivation for the story because not many people like it. Oh well, I don't care about those people I care about the people that actually are reading this yay! Anyway I made a long chapter again so I hope you enjoyed. XP**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro woke up by himself in his home once again and immediately went to check the mailbox for a certain letter. Nothing. Zoro sighed and walked back to his home to find Valerie outside, hanging his clothes out to dry.

"Zoro!!" she waved to the unenthusiastic face of the depressed green haired boy.

Inside the living room of the apartment, Valerie made breakfast for him. Although she smiled throughout, no mark of emotion was seen on Zoro's face.

"My parents said that they can't keep living with all three of us in one tiny room, so living here with you will save us money. Plus I can cook for you."

"Go home." Zoro stared at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"No."

He finally looked up straight at her, "I'm going to call your parents if you don't leave."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're going to make yourself sick!"

"Just go home!" angered started welling up in his voice, even enough to partly scare Valerie.

"Does Nami know the situation you're putting yourself in?!"

No more protests came from Zoro, but glaring still continued. Valerie got up and left the apartment.

On her way out she spotted the mailbox with an envelope sticking out. She opened it and pulled it out, but it wasn't just one envelope but many, all from Nami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the postal office Valerie set down many letters for the clerk.

"Are these being sent out?" she asked.

"No. I'm returning them… they were delivered to the wrong address. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere and Nami sat down next to the fountain at the park.

"I wish I could help you to share the responsibilities, Bellemere. I can't believe you got fired from your job. All of this had been too hard for especially when you have to take of me."

"Don't ever think that Nami. I love you and that's why I'm doing all of these things for you," she glanced over and saw the same man with the guitar, with the same crowd, "I just need a job. How is he able to get money from just singing on the street? He doesn't even sing well."

"Nami-san, it's me Sanji. Do you remember my voice?"

After a long introduction and explanation, Sanji brought the two ladies to a restaurant overlooking a park.

"Thank you for last time when we met at the fountain."

"It's no problem at all."

"Hey, would you be able to set me up with a job? I can sing I can dance, or I can clean and do the dishes, anything."

"A job? How about singing at a club?"

"S-singing?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll show you what jazz is all about at the club tonight." Bellemere held up her umbrella to shield her and Nami from the oncoming rain. "Be careful Nami."

"I will, Bellemere"

As Bellemere watched her niece's steps she forgot to watch her own and fell, letting go of the umbrella to let it fall to the ground.

"Bellemere!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry, as the club owner I can't let you get on stage, and I need a singer on that stage now," said the big bulky man.

"But it's only a cut; you can barely see it on my face!" Bellemere pleaded. She then turned to Sanji, "If I can't work then Nami and I are going to be living out on the street."

Sanji thought it over until an idea crossed his mind. "Why don't you sing, Nami-san? I've heard her sing before, and she was good."

Both Nami and Bellemere were shocked at the thought of it. "But Nami has never been on stage."

"She can do it," he turned to Nami, "Nami-san, you should give it a try."

"I can't. I can't even see."

"That doesn't even matter… Hey Don, can you give her a chance up on stage?"

Don thought it over, "Okay I'll give it a chance."

"Nami, can you do it?" Bellemere asked.

"I can, that means you won't have to work so hard if I do well."

"Nami…" Bellemere smiled.

Nami slowly walked up to the microphone and clutched it as if it was her lifeline. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Sanji noticed her struggle and walked up to the piano and played all to familiar chords for Nami. "Don't be nervous. Just listen to the piano and relax." He continued playing the piano.

_L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only one for me,_

_V is very, very extraordinary,_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore,_

_Love is all that I can give to you…_

While Sanji played he couldn't stop to stare at the red haired wonder in front of her. Once she was done all three stood up to give her a standing ovation.

Bellemere and Nami were sent to the dressing room where Bellemere took the liberty to put on Nami's makeup for her upcoming show. She stepped out into a club room filled and sung to her heart's content with a full band and Sanji and Bellemere in the crowd cheering her on.

Once Nami was done and the crowd was clapping, a couple of thoughts ran through her mind. _When I become a songwriter, you'll be the only one to sing my songs. You'll be a singer, and I'll be a songwriter. You'll look great singing on stage._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Congratulations on your performance out there, Nami." Bellemere was hugging her backstage.

"You seemed like a completely different person up there, Nami-san. Here," he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Let me drive you too home."

"Thank you, I would invite you to come in our home but it's too shabby."

"Nami-san, you need to buy me a cup of tea."

Nami tilted her head in confusion.

"You said that when we meet each other again that you would buy me a cup a tea. I'll see you later then okay, Nami-san?"

She nodded and Sanji got back into her car and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside Bellemere and Nami both got themselves into their pajamas and sat down together to share a drink and remember their day they had just had today.

"What are you going to do on you date with him tomorrow?"

"It's not a date. I may not even go."

"You have to show him you appreciation for getting you the job. Just buy him some tea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Sanji waited outside for Nami to come out and join him for a so called date. They waved goodbye to their aunt and were off to somewhere where had great tea, a view, and at a reasonable price.

Sanji had walked Nami into his own empty apartment.

"It's quiet, I don't hear anyone here."

"It's a hidden jewel that not many know about. Sit right here and I'll be back."

Nami was placed in a chair that was sat next to a table with picture frames on it, one that included a picture of a certain Monster trio that included Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro.

Sanji was in the kitchen cutting apples until he cut himself. He went into his bedroom to get a bandage. The telephone rang, that couldn't be heard by Sanji and that surprised Nami. No one was there to pick up so the answering machine was activated, _Sanji's place, leave a message after the beep._

Sanji stepped out his bedroom and looked over the railing to see into his living room, but Nami was nowhere to be seen. He ran out of the building to see that she was about to step into a cab.

"Where are you going, Nami-san?"

"I wouldn't have come here if I had known it was you home! I'm sorry. I don't want to be with you anymore. I will pay you back for the dress and getting me a job." She stepped into the cab and headed for her home.

She walked up the steps to her apartment and felt that in the mailbox were many envelopes. A great big smile stretched over her face as she went inside.

"Bellemere, are all these letters from Zoro?!"

Hey aunt picked them up at looked at all of the addresses. "That's strange; all these letters are the ones you sent him. They've returned them. Nami, you don't think he got a new…"

"No! Zoro isn't like that. Maybe his letters are at Arlong's house. We should go there."

"What if that jerk catches us? Do you think he would keep the letters?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nami's 92__nd__ letter to Zoro._

_Zoro, my letter to you were returned today. Is something wrong? I can hardly breathe… I'm so worried… Zoro, please…_ She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the lake outside their hideout Zoro was throwing flowers into the water. "Happy birthday, Mom."

_Nami, I'm at our secret hideout right now. Nothing's changed here. I wanted to come here with you. Is there something wrong? Why haven't you written? I'm so worried. Please, send me a letter. Nami… _He stopped the tape and just put it back on the table, not being able to continue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nami was sitting backstage waiting for her time on that stage again. Someone was calling far away.

"Nami! Is it really you?! Nami! Nami!"

That voice was oddly familiar and gave Nami great nostalgia. When she realized who it was she smiled.

"It's me Usopp. Do you remember me?"

"Yes. Is it really you Usopp?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Zoro's mother passed away?"

"Yes, she passed away last winter. She had heart problems. She suffered a long time and never told Zoro. How did you lose touch with him?"

"We moved out of my uncle's house…"

"Nami, it's time to ge…" Bellemere started until she saw who else was with Nami. Both became estatic.

"What are you doing here, Usopp?"

"To make money! But I never thought I would meet you two here!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come one, Zoro! My dad can drive you there!"

"Go home, Valerie."

"How long has it been, you son of a whore? Valerie, you came down with him? Are you lining together or something?"

Zoro glared while Valerie answered, "It's none of you business! Let's go."

"You should go home."

"We should just go."

"Valerie, you stay out of this!" screamed Bellamy. Valerie was about to scream back but Zoro grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from him and Bellamy. "Let's finish where we left off."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Their fight ended up in a junkyard. It wasn't a fight between Zoro and Bellamy, but including Sarquiss and the rest of his goons. In the nighttime they had ambushed Zoro taking advantage with their numbers. Zoro would be able to take one out but two more would come in his place while the other rested.

Zoro was beaten against many of the cars in the junkyard and taking the full-fledged punch of each person. He'd been bleeding down his head and mouth. He fell against the side of car out of energy and breath when Bellamy, who had been watching from the sidelines, came up and grabbed her necklace and pulled it off Zoro.

"How wimpy of you to wear something like this!"

Zoro could barely mumble, "Give it back," until he was punched once again by one of the others. He stood and used the rest of his energy to beat off the lackeys until one grabbed a trashed metal rod. He and aimed at the back of Zoro's leg where he fell and was forced to kneel.

Reading the necklace, "Nami… Your undying devotion to your blind girlfriend is heartbreaking."

Zoro, still on his knees, held out his hand, "Give it to me."

Bellamy scoffed,"Here, take it!" and dropped the necklace to the ground.

Zoro slowly reached out for it, just when he had his fingers on the necklace Bellamy placed his foot on his hand and started crushing it into the ground. Zoro groaned in agony from the pain of his foot and how close he was to retrieving the necklace. Bellamy bent down with his foot still on Zoro and picked up the necklace once more.

"Hey, jerk, you're no match for me. You're… no… MATCH!" with that last word Bellamy chucked her necklace into the embarking darkness.

Off in the distance police hurriedly sounded their whistles with Valerie not too far from them.

"If I ever catch you again, I'll kill you!" Bellamy and the others ran off.

Valerie went straight to Zoro to help her up. "Are you all right?!"

Barely audible, Zoro mumbled, "I have to find the necklace." Zoro crawled around the ground trying to look for it.

"Necklace? Nami's necklace? Never mind that!" Zoro continued still muttering. "Let's go. You're hurt."

"I have to find the necklace."

"I have to find the necklace."

"I have to. I have to…"

Valerie couldn't believe what he was doing! She looked at the car beside her and on the engine, was the necklace. She grabbed the necklace and looked at Zoro and stuffed the necklace into her purse.

"You can't find anything in the dark." She grabbed onto his arm but he pulled back, muttering "I have to find it.

"Never mind!!" Valerie stormed off leaving Zoro to search for her necklace until morning. Which he did until he finally gave up and ended back at their hideout. He sat there, feeling at his neck for her, but nothing was there. He grabbed out his tape recorder _Nami… Nami… _He couldn't say anything else.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro walked through his childhood home remembering until he was called at two of his mom's workers.

"Zoro, Zoro, did you hear?! Usopp met up with Nami!"

"She's a singer now!"

Zoro grabbed the letter Usopp had written and smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!!" everyone cheered from the small hiding places.

"Oh wow! Thanks everyone."

Everybody started singing and held out a cake with burning candles on top of it. The candles were blown and the party started, with mingling dancing and present opening.

From the side of the patio Sanji saw Nami, but coming in with another man. He was skinny and tall with very dark skin and strangely, pink hair. Just from the sight of him made Sanji want to kick him.

He stepped up to Sanji, "Hey Sanji! Happy Birthday! Look at that hot girl that I brought here, just for a thousand bucks she agreed to come on a date with me here. Nothing's too hard for the great Fullbody." Sanji hadn't understood why Nami would be doing this.

While Fullbody was dancing with the crowd, he had left Nami sitting by all the commotion, not caring at all. Nami asked herself why she had done this. Bellemere had been gambling away at casinos again, and had spent all of Nami's singing money. The cost to go back home would cost 1300 more dollars and when Nami had been offered a chance to get fast money she took no matter what she had to do. She needed to see Zoro again.

Sanji was flirting with other women, but saw Nami and walked past the girls and went straight for Nami. Sanji had told Nami, "Nami-san, thanks for coming to my party," flatly with a hint of him sounding disgusted. "You told me not to judge you, but I can't help it tonight."

Nami said nothing.

"Nami… you're worth only 1000 dollars?"

"This is none of your business."

"But it is, because I may need someone tonight. So do I just pay you 1000 dollars?"

Nami was getting frustrated, gripping her hands tighter and tighter.

Fullbody started dancing toward Nami, "Oh sorry are you bored over here?"

"When do I sing?"

"Don't worry about that. Come on and dance with me." He grabbed her hand but she pulled her hand away. He used both hand and Nami started struggling.

"No, I don't want to. Here's your money."

"You came all the way here for a thousand bucks, have fun." He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, causing Nami to scream a little bit and having Sanji grab her out of Fullbody's hands and kick him in the face.

Sanji grabbed onto Nami's hand and led her away from the party and the crowd.

"Let go!"

"What? You want to go back? Are you sorry you lost the 1000 dollars?"

She slapped him hard on the face. "Yes, I'm sorry I lost it. It's a lot of money for someone like me. It takes months for me to save that kind of money." She placed his hand into her purse. "But give it back to him. I received it as payment it as payment to sing. And…" she started taking off her red dress, "I don't have the money to pay you back for this dress so I'll give it back to you." She dropped her purse spilling all the contents in it.

Sanji just watched while Nami, half naked, bending down to pick up her stuff and her purse until another girl came up to wrap her jacket around her, "Sanji, what are you doing?! Nami, let me drive you home."

On the ground Sanji picked up a tape recorder in a bag.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji woke up and sat on the couch to stare at the tape recorder that was found the night before. He took it out and played the last tape.

_Nami's 95__th__ letter to Roronoa Zoro_

_I've almost finished knitting you sweater. You'll faint from the chock when you see how nice it is. Why haven't you been in touch? I'm worried because my letters keep being returned. I wish I could go back to home to you soon. I need to save 900 more dollars. I'll save the money and return as soon as I can. I want to tell you I love you a million times, but I'm only going to say it once because I'm upset. Zoro, I love you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Luffy, you should come with me to Loguetown, we can see Sanji together."

"I'd rather see how the meat there tastes!"

"Mr. Jaguar Zolo?" asked the travel agent.

"You need a financial sponsor and visa to be able to go."

"Financial sponsor?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You left that."

Nami put her hand forward to feel it was her tape recorder.

"I'm sorry about last night, Nami-san."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and for my harsh words. I want to help you return home."

"Please leave. I don't want to see you again."

Sanji walked out of the club, he stopped to admire the picture of Nami the singer. As he was staring his phone rang.

"Hello?... Hey Luffy!"

"Ok I'll get right to the point. Here's Zoro."

"Hey Sanji, how are you doing?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"So-so."

Luffy started getting impatient. "Just get to point!" He grabbed the phone away from Zoro, "Zoro has to go to Loguetown, but he needs a financial sponsor. Will you do it?"

"How soon do you need it?"

Luffy was talking even faster than usual. "The sooner the better. Bye!"

"Bye." He hung up the phone and called a different number. "Hey, Kohza I need a favor from you."

"Yes … I'll take care of it and call you back." He hung up.

"Kohza, what was that?"

"Nothing, Vivi, just Sanji wants me to help his friend go to Lougetown."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valerie walked out of Zoro's home (now her home too) again and she noticed that she had sent more letters for Zoro. She took them out and thought, she had to do something about this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that night Zoro returned home, with Valerie probing him for questions on what he did that day.

She forcibly grabbed his jacket trying to take it off with Zoro protesting. While trying to get it off a box fell out of his pocket. "Oh what's this? Is it a ring for me?" She opened it to find a plain silver ring, but still beautiful. She took it out and held it in front of Zoro. "Put it on for me."

Zoro took the ring, "It's not for you… it's for Nami."

Valerie started fuming. "Even when she's not here it's Nami this and Nami that, but I'm the one here for you! Forget it!" She stormed out of his room and went into hers and sat down in front of the table, crying. She opened a box to reveal Nami's necklace inside of it, she took it out and thought out an evil plot. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Zoro received his ticket from Kohza and went to go visit his father in jail.

"You don't have to visit me so often. You should be studying."

"I came here to tell you that I won't be visiting for a while. I have to go somewhere" Zoro couldn't help but smile.

"Are you going to go on a trip with your girlfriend?"

"No." he had laughed.

"But your face says you're happy and excited."

The entire time Zoro smiled ear to ear eager to see her again after so long.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere walked up the stairs outside her apartment and was excited when she saw a letter for Nami.

"Nami! There's a letter for you."

"Is it from Zoro?"

"I think so but it doesn't have his name on it." She opened the letter to see a piece of paper with writing on it. "Ew it's from Valerie."

Nami stilled smiled. "Valerie? Read it."

"Nami, it's me, Valerie. I hesitated about writing you this letter, but I thought you should know… Zoro…" Bellemere didn't continue, her face full of shock.

Nami still smiled, "What is it? What did she write? Bellemere…" she grabbed onto her aunt's arm but then heard something drop from the letter. She picked it up to find out that it was her necklace she had given to him. Her smile disappeared. "This is… it's the necklace I gave to Zoro. What did she write?"

"Z-Zoro is… He's dead."

"What? What did you just say?"

"Zoro died in a car accident. How could this have happened?"

"It can't be… this is not mine." She threw the necklace back onto the table.

Bellemere picked it up and looked at the necklace. It was Nami's. "Nami…" she couldn't help to see Nami like this; even tears were falling from her eyes. "There must be some kind of mistake. This isn't yours, let's meet up with Usopp and call back home."

"Bellemere, let's go home as soon as possible. I miss Zoro so much."

"Okay, I'll send you home or die trying."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro walked towards the airport and held up his tape recorder. "Nami, you remember the promise I made… that I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I'm going to keep that promise. Just wait for me a little longer. I'll never let go of you this time."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellemere was lying in bed asleep until she woke to someone turning the light on an off. She looked up to see it was Nami.

"Nami, what are you doing?"

"Bellemere, turn on the light."

"Nami…" she got out of bed and shook her.

"Turn on the light. Turn on the light." She pleaded.

Tears formed in her eyes, "It is on."

"No, it's dark. Turn on the light." She held up the necklace. "I can't see this." She fell to the ground. "Turn on the light, Bellemere!" she sobbed.

"Nami…"

"Please, make me see! Please help me see! I can't see without Zoro!"

Bellemere held her close and she and Nami cried well into the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Bellemere had gone out to find Usopp leaving Nami at home. She repeatedly listened to his tapes, they kept saying "I'll see you again" or "I'll send you your next letter." Nami listened with tears falling from her face until she heard a garbled noise. She took out the tape to find out that it and the tape recorder had broken. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the dark streets of Loguetown, a girl was found wandering the streets with nothing besides the clothes on her back and in her hand a necklace. She stumbled around bumping into people and falling to the ground, but got back up to wander once more. In her mind, the words of a close loved one.

_Nami, do you remember the dog tags that marines wear? They never take them off. It's a way to identify them should they die. I'll never take this off till the day I die. It has your name on it. I'll find you, Nami. I'd promised you I'd go to the ends of the earth to find you. I'm too shy to tell you… but I love you. I love you. I love you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji was strolling through the streets in his car until he was stopped by a surprising sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro stood outside the airport, waiting for Sanji to come pick him up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nami!" Sanji yelled across the street. He saw Nami wandering in the streets barely missing cars.

Nami heard someone yelling for her. _Z_…

"Nami, stay right there! I'm coming." Sanji tried to cross the street but too many cars were passing by honking at him.

"Zoro… Zoro." She started walking across the streets towards the familiar voice.

Sanji kept an eye on her and when she saw a car headed straight for her he screamed, "NAMI!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hey everybody! That's it for now! How did you like that ending? dodges bottles thrown by the readers Okay, okay, I seem to suddenly have more time on my hands so I feel more motivated towards this fic. I'm so happy to actually be getting reviews and there are people out there who actually read this story. I'll get next chapter up soon hopefully. Oh yeah, I forgot one thing... Would everyone rather have really long chapters or short ones? Don't forget that that means my updates will be quicker or slower. Just post in your review what you think.**


End file.
